My Reason For Living: Vol2
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: After accepting a mission from the people known as 'The Sovereign' and Rocket stealing their batteries. It sets off another adventure for the guardians as they come face to face with a man, who claims to be Quill's father and Sarah finding about details about her past, that she did not even know about that was hidden from as well as a secret that Sarah is hiding from Rocket.
1. Sarah Wright

Name: Sarah Wright

Nicknames: None

Age: 21

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Caring, Protective of others

Alignment: Guardians of the Galaxy

Appearance: A human girl with brown hair going down to her waist, has bangs on the sides of her head, sweet brown eyes, and a necklace that belonged to her mother.

Clothing: A black shirt, tan cargo pants with dark brown boots, brown fingerless gloves and her mother's necklace.

Allies: Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Drax, Peter, and Nova Core.

Enemies: Ronan, Nebula, and anymore who hurts her friends

Relatives:

Father - Roger Wright

Mother - Unknown

Rank: A Nurse

Weapons: Duel Hand Blasters - Looks like the Aklex pistols from Warframe.

Likes: Her friends, Rocket, Baby Groot, Mantis, sweets and Rocket being protective of her.

Dislikes: Seeing her friends hurt, Roger, Ego, Taserface.

Love Interest: Rocket Raccoon

Home planet: Earth

Relationship with the Team:

Rocket: He is her funny gun trigger happy/inventor, wise-cracking boyfriend, who is protective of her and Baby Groot, despite him having problems with Peter, Gamora and Drax for some reason.

Baby Groot: Her lovable little twig, who loves sweets and sees her and Rocket as his parents.

Peter: Her music loving leader, who treats her like a little sister as she sees him as her older brother.

Gamora: Her best girl friend, who has being training her to be flexible and to handle knifes.

Drax: He is a good friend, but she sometimes worries when he acts without thinking in a battle.


	2. Prologue

A little girl laughed as she ran through her family's garden as the sun shined overhead.

She was five years old with short brown hair that touched her shoulders, along with bright blue eyes that were lit up with joy and she was wearing a red shirt with black pants and she was bare foot.

"You'll never catch me, Uncle!" She called over her shoulder as she glanced back at the man chasing her.

He laughed in return as he chased after his niece, who had pulled him into her little game of chase. He wasn't going to play, but when she mentioned the winner getting a prize and being known as the best at the game of chase, he agreed to play.

"We'll see about that, sweetheart." He said, grinning.

The little girl squealed, when he scooped her up into his arms. She was hoisted right off the ground with her uncle holding her against his chest. Her tiny form fit in one of his arms as he used his free hand to tap her nose.

"I win." He said grinning. "Now where's my prize?"

The little girl pouted at losing in the first place, but knew she had to give the winner the prize that was promised. So, she gave him the prize her mother always gives her. The little girl gave her uncle a small kiss on his cheek, which made him grin.

"There." She said as she pulled back with the pout still on her face.

"That was the prize?" Her uncle asked smirking.

"That's the prize." The little girl said then frowned in worry thinking he didn't like the prize. "Do you want something else?"

He let out a chuckle and tightened his hold on the kid.

"Nah, I liked my prize."

She giggled, before hugging him around the neck as he carried her towards the mansion, where her mother was sitting on the patio, smiling as they approached.

She has blonde hair that touched her shoulders and blue eyes wore a white thin sweater that reaches her elbows with a long grey skirt that went past her legs to which her feet are bare.

"Sweetie," Her mother said, just as they reached her on the patio. "I have a surprise for you~"

Her child gasped and tried to quickly get off her uncle, who chuckled as he let her down and ran over to her mother.

"What is it?!" She said, delighted as she was rocking on the heels of her feet.

Her mother, chuckled. "Close your eyes, sweetie."

The little girl close her eyes and felt her mother lean in and clipped something around her neck, straighting it a bit and then pulling away.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Her daughter did as she was told and looked down, only to gasp in awe.

Around her neck was a necklace that was a small circle with small little planets around it and a tiny blue stone in the middle.

"This is from both me and your uncle..." She said as she embraced her child, who closed her eyes as she holds her new gift in her hands. "...this shows how much we love you, sweetheart."

Her uncle watches as his niece closes her eyes and sighs as she rests her head on her mother's chest, before joining the hug and looking back down at his niece, before bringing her in a strong embrace as his sister let go of her.

"Happy Birthday...My Sunshine."


	3. Four Months After

The gang was on a platform that contained five big orange glowing power generators which were powered by Anulax batteries. The Sovereign had hired the group (which was now referred to as the Guardian's of the Galaxy) to protect them from a creature called the Abilisk which was currently making a beeline for the platform.

Peter stood with his device in front of everyone else with Gamora stood slightly to his left and Drax on his right. Rocket was fiddling with the music system that he had designed with Baby Groot walked around curiously next to him, before he moved to Sarah, who was leaning against a crate next to one of the batteries that they are protecting, smiling at him as he approached her.

A gaint crack appears in the sky overhead, making the whole team look up at it.

"Showtime, A-holes!" Peter Quill stated as he looked at the device he was using to track the Abilisk's movement, before he looked back up at the crack. "It will be here any minute."

"Which will be it's loss." Gamora, remarked as she cocked the gigantic gun she was olding as she stares at the batteries around her.

Each of the guardians, except Drax, was wearing a one of Rocket's Aero-rigs, which allowed the user to fly through the air.

At the sound of the gun, Peter looked over at Gamora, confused as she is aiming in certain places. "I thought your thing was a sword?"

Gamora gave Peter an 'are you stupid?' look and responded with, "We've been hired to stop an interdimensional beast from feeding on those batteries and I'm gonna stop it with a sword?"

"It's just, swords were your thing and guns were mine. But I guess we're both doing guns now. I just didn't know that." Peter stated, shifting from one foot to the other and biting his lip while glancing down at the tracking device.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah turns and looks at Drax, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing one of the Aero-rigs, "Drax, why aren't you wearing one of Rocket's Areo-rigs?"

Drax turned away from her and mumbles, "It hurts."

"It hurts?" She repeats, confused.

"I have sensitive nipples." Drax mumbled.

This caused Sarah and Rocket began cracking up, before looking at each other and laughed even harder.

"My nipples hurt! Oh goodness me!" Rocket lifted his paws to rotate where his were underneath his aero-rig.

Drax turned to Quill and pointed at Rocket, "What about him? What is he doing?"

Rocket gives Sarah a 'What the hell' look, before looking back at Drax.

"I'm finishing this, so that we can listen to tunes while we work." He said, motioning to the sound system beside him, before taking a tool that Sarah handed him as joined his side.

"How is that a priority?" Drax asked.

Rocket motioned to Peter without looking away from the speakers. "Blame Quill. He's the one who loves music so much."

Peter looked puzzled, before shaking his head. "No, I actually agree with Drax on this. That's hardly important right now."

Sarah sighed as Rocket looked at him.

"Okay. Sure. Quill." Rocket said, using his left eye to wink as he smiles, wickedly.

"No. Seriously. I side with Drax." Peter said, raising his eyebrows to make his point.

"No, I understand that. You're being very serious right now." Rocket blinked his left eye again which was exposed to the whole team.

"Rocket"

He looked turned to Sarah, who looked amused at what he was doing.

"What?" He said, shrugging with a innocent look.

His girlfriend pointed to the team, before moving her finger to her left eye. "They can clearly see you, babe."

Rocket blinks at her, then covers his eye. "Damn it. I'm using my left eye?"

"Uh..yeah."

They're attention pulled off of Rocket and onto Baby Groot, when he started to fight with small lizard-like creatures. He drove them off for a second, straightened up and adorably stated, "I Am Groot!" His fists were tightly closed into fists and Sarah gushed over him, cause he was the most adorable little person to her, much to Rocket's jealousy.

Rocket sighed, "They were not looking at you funny!"

Suddenly a thunder-like sound ricocheted across the area, they sky turing into bright colors and then opening up to reveal a gaint beast, falling from the sky at quick speed.

The Abilisk was here. It came through the clouds and roared.

"Well, That's intense." Rocket stated as he and Sarah reached for their guns.

As soon as the beast reaches the platform, the entire team sprung into action.

Drax yells while holding out the two swords in both hands and charges at the creature. Everyone else follows suit and flew in with their aero suits, attacking the thing all at once.

Music came out of nowhere and Sarah knew that Baby Groot turned it on.

After a couple minutes of fighting, Rocket flew over to Baby Groot, who was about to eat a fly-looking creature, "No! Spit it out! Spit it Out! Come on!" Rocket hits Baby Groot and the fly flies free from almost being eaten." Rocket then flies away, taking back out his gun and stated, "Disgusting!"

The Guardian's of the Galaxy fight the creature for a couple more minutes and Drax suddenly smashes into Rocket's sound system, making Baby Groot begin to attack him, but Drax shrugs him off and stands up.

Gamora and Sarah back up as they fired their guns at the Abilisk.

Sarah growled in frustration as none of their weapons are working against the beast.

"Nothing seems to work!"

"The beast's hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside." Drax stated, "I must cut through it from the inside."

At that, Sarah glanced at Drax, startled, "Huh?!"

"Huh," Gamora also asked, "No, no!"

"Wait a minute! Drax!" Sarah yelled, putting her hand out and running to him, followed by Gamora, but Drax paid no attention to them and ran at the creature, yelling and charged right into it's mouth. The creature swallowed him whole.

Peter pushed a button and his helmet collapsed down to behind his ear, staring at the creature in disbelief, "What is he doing?" Peter yelled.

"He said the skin is too thick to be pierced from the outside; so he-"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Peter interrupted.

"We tried to tell him that!" Sarah, said groaning as she gestured to the beast with her gun.

Peter continued, "Skin is the same level of thickness from the inside as from the outside!"

Gamora turns to Peter and says angrily, "We realize that!"

Peter puts some more ammo into his gun, "There is a cut on its neck." Peter turns toward Sarah, who was watching Rocket fire his guns at the monster from the air, distracting it, so that Gamora, him and Sarah could talk, "Sarah, you and Rocket get it to look up." His fellow terran saluted him, before flying towards her boyfriend.

Peter then flies up to the Abilisk and fires at it saying, "Hey, you giant Sea-Monkey! Up here!"

Sarah makes it to Rocket, who is reloading his gun. "So, what is plan B?"

"We gotta make it look up," She said as she quickly ejects a empty clip from her gun and slap in a new one. "Peter claims that there is a cut on it's neck."

Rocket nods, before he and Sarah flew up and started shooting at the beast from above.

Gamora goes for her gun, but it is jammed so she brings out and extends her sword, runs and jumps up onto the creature and leaps to the creature's neck, bringing her sword in and down the creature's underbelly, causing it to scream in pain and stop firing blasts from it's mouth, then it falls onto the ground, where it struggles a few seconds to get up and then drops dead with a loud thump.

Sarah and Rocket lands on the ground, next to the others and unbuckles their aero-rigs as they stare at the deep cut on the beast.

The group cringes as Drax slides out of the open wound, alive and laughing. He stood on his knees and raised his swords over his head, "Yes! I have single-handedly vanquished the beast!" Everyone stood around him with disbelief and annoyance. Gamora crossed her arms as Sarah face palms and Baby Groot throws a stone at Drax and he stops laughing, bringing his arms back down, "What?"

* * *

After the group explained to Drax what had happened, Drax was a bit put out, but was still enjoying the thrill of being inside the Abilisk's stomach and surviving didn't really care that much. The group stood around the main Anulax battery storage system cleaning up from the battle.

"What are they called again?" Drax asked, using a towel to wipe off the sweat from his body.

Peter put back on his red Ravager jacket, "Anulax batteries"

"Harbulary batteries." Drax repeated… the wrong word.

Sarah sighs as she packs up her gun, before she joins Rocket and Drax.

"They are called Anulax batteries." She said, rolling her eyes. "Not Harbulary batteries."

Peter steps around them and starts walking towards the gigantic Sovereign palace "But their worth thousands of units apiece... which is why the Sovereign hired us to protect them." Peter explained for the billionth time.

Rocket takes off a battery and examines it closely, his girlfriend shook her head as she knew what he was going to do.

"Careful what you say around these folks. They're easily offended. The cost of transgression is death." Peter said as he turns to look back at the team.

As the team moved towards the palace, Sarah crouched beside Rocket as he was still examing the battery.

"How many are you taking?" Sarah quesitioned as she looked at the battery with him.

Rocket was silent for a moment, before he opened his pack and shoved the battery in there.

"Just three of these little beauties," Rocket said as he grabs two more and placed them in his pack.

Sarah stands up on her feet and walks with her boyfriend towards the palace, where the others are waiting them.


	4. The Sovereign

The Guardian's of the Galaxy stood in the Sovereign's throne room, receiving praise for defeating the Abilisk from The Sovereign's leader. Everything in the room was gold colored, including the skin of the Sovereigns.

"We thank you, Guardians for putting your lives on the line. We could not risk the lives of our own Sovereign citizens." The leader of The Sovereign says. "Every citizen is born exactly as designed by the community. Impeccable, both physically and mentally. We control the DNA of our progeny, germinating them in birthing pods."

Sarah stares around as her head started to pound by the people, who seems to covered in gold.

Peter spoke up then, "I guess I prefer to make people the old-fashioned way."

The leader smiles, tilting her head to the side.

"Perhaps someday, you could give me a history lesson in the archaic ways of our ancestors…. For academic purposes."

Rocket and Sarah looked at each other, making disgusted faces as they are being disturbed by this conversation as the shiny people broke into smiles. It was then Sarah glanced at Gamora and saw her lips tighten and her mouth twist into a small frown.

"I would be honored. Yes…. In the name of research I think that could be pretty-" Peter turns and looks at Gamora, who is staring intently at Peter. He turns back to the Sovereign, "repulsive. I'm not into that kind of casual…."

Gamora steps forward, finally annoyed with Peter's flailing around and stated in a clearly annoyed voice, "Oh please. Your people promised something in exchange for our services." She said, before stopping at the edge of the stairs and crossed her arms. "Bring it and we shall gladly be on our way."

The Sovereign nods and two Sovereigns bring out a hooded figure and forcing them to the ground. The two guards pull back the hood to reveal Nebula. Both ex-adopted sisters stared at each other, the hatred very clear to everyone else in the room.

"Family reunion. Yay." Peter said sarcastically, bringing his hands up and waving them really fast then put them down once he realized no one else was amused.

"Peter" Sarah hisses, making him look back at her. "Not...now."

Peter shrugs, turning back to Gamora and Nebula.

The Sovereign started to speak, "I understand she is your sister."

Gamora narrowed her eyes, "She's worth no more to me than the bounty due for her on Xandar." She moves forward and grabs Nebula by the arm, forcing her to stand up and brought her next to her.

"Our soldiers apprehended her attempting to steal the batteries." The Sovereign stood up and clasped her hands in front of her, "Do with her as you please."

Gamora forced Nebula to walk and Gamora stalked out of the throne room, keeping a close watch on Nebula as she joined the rest of the group.

Peter bowed, "We thank you, High Priestess Ayesha."

He turned around, but stopped when the High Priestess asked him a question, "What is your heritage? Mr. Quill."

At that, Peter stops a couple feet from the door. Gamora and Nebula stop as well, "My mother is from Earth."

"And your father?" Ayesha asked, eyes focused on Peter.

"He ain't from Missouri. That's all I know." Peter responded, chuckling slightly as he stared at the ground.

"I see it within you. An unorthodox genealogy. A hybrid that seems particularly reckless."

"You know, they told me you people were conceited douchebags," Rocket began, turning his head toward Peter, "but that isn't true at all." Rocket winks with his left eye… in full view of the court. A guard moves forward and raises his gun, the furball turns to Sarah, who was glaring at him. "Oh shit. I'm using my wrong eye again, aren't I?"

"Yes." She said, before she turned towards the leader of the Sovereign and bowed. "Sorry about him, we will just be on our way."

Peter turns around to walk away, followed by Drax. Sarah grabs Rocket and pulled him away before he could say anything else, but Rocket kept on talking, "I'm sorry. That was meant to be behind your back."

Sarah lets go of Rocket and he turns around and walks out on his own, Sarah hissed, "Be glad that they didn't kill you." before she smiled, nervously at the people that were staring at them.

"You're telling me." Rocket says, chuckling to himself as he reaches into his bag and opens it up, showing the batteries that he took earlier. Before he asks in a high pitched voice, "You wanna buy some batteries?"

Sarah burst out in giggles, shaking her head at Rocket, who grinned in satisfaction as the couple walked back to the ship.


	5. Non-peaceful Ride

"Lake Shore Drive" played as the gang were preparing to the homeworld of the Sovereign.

Sarah sat down in her chair and after she strapped in, she started swiping the controls on the panel in front of her.

"Okay, the thrusters are good to go, Rocky." She says as she pushes out a lever in front of her.

In front of her, her boyfriend is pushing out buttons on his console.

He nods, "Alright. Let's get baldy to Xandar and collect our bounty." He says as he starts raising the ship into the air and leaving the planet.

"Don't forget about the you-know-what." Sarah said to him as she glanced behind her to see if Peter and Gamora was near them.

Rocket looked back at her grinning and winked, before turning back to the front.

Sarah shook her head with a smile as she unbucked herself and stood up. She kissed the top of Rocket's head, before she walked to the back of the ship, frowning at the mess on the table.

"People really need to clean up after themselves." She said in disgust as she grabbed the garbage bucket from underneath the table and pushed the trash into the bin, which was then placed back underneath the table.

In front of her, Gamora was putting the handcuffs on Nebula and Peter was putting on a new shirt that he picked up from the ground.

Sarah stared at Peter in disgust. "Eww, Peter."

"It's not bad." Peter responded, pulling the shirt over his head and on.

The female terran shook her head, crossing her arms. "I'm glad that I don't wash your laundry."

It was silent for a few moments, before Peter broke it.

"That stuff about my father..." Peter begins, looking at Sarah and Gamora, before he laughs as he shook his head.

"Who does she think she is?" He says, looking at the floor.

"Peter...we know that you are sensitive about your dad." Sarah said softly and Gamora nodded in agreement.

Peter frowns, bending to grab a piece of clothing.

"I'm not sensitive about it. I just don't know, who he is."

There was a moment of silence and Sarah could bit her lip as she waited for somebody to speak up.

"Sorry, if it seemed like I was flirting with the High Preistess." Peter says, looking at Gamora.

"Technacilly, you were." Sarah mutters.

Peter glares at her, causing her to raise her arms in defense, smiling nervously. He turns back to Gamora, who was looking at Nebula.

"I wasn't...I wasn't flirting with her." He mutters.

Gamora turns around and steps around him, leaving the room.

"I don't care, if you were." She says over her shoulder as she drags Nebula behind her.

"Well, I feel like you do care." Peter says back, leaning an arm on the doorway. "That's why I'm apologizing. So, sorry!"

Sarah walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Sarah said, sadly as she looked at him. "I should've kept my mouth shut."

Peter sighed, patting her on the back, "It's fine." He say as he and Sarah moved back to the table. "So...did you get a chance to talk to Rocket about...you-know?" He gave his fellow terran a meanful look in the eyes.

Sarah glanced around and looked towards the front of the ship to see that Rocket was still piloting the ship.

"No...I didn't tell him yet." She said, shaking her head, before she wrapped her arms around herself, looking completely miserable.

Peter moved to her side and drew her into a brotherly hug, knowing that not telling Rocket was hurting her.

"It will be okay."

Sarah sniffed, "How do you know?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Peter grinned while removing his arm from her, "Rocket loves you and would do anything for you."

Sarah giggled, "Despite him being a dick to you for the past several weeks?"

Peter nods, "Yeah," He said, before leaning up against the table. "speaking of which...why is he acting like this to everyone, besides you and Groot?"

"I don't know," Sarah said as she hopped up and sat on the table. "I mean...he hasn't said anything to about it."

Sighing, Peter nods, "Okay." He said as he rubs his face in irritation. "thanks anyway."

"No problem," Sarah said, before she grinned. "just focus on your conquest for Gamora's heart, Romeo."

Peter glared at her and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off...

"Gamora is not the one for you, Quill." Drax said, suddenly appearing.

Peter muttered, "Damn shadow."

"There are two types of beings in the universe… those who dance, and those who do not..."

"Mmm-hmm." Peter got out as Sarah snickered.

* * *

"I first met my beloved at a war rally." Drax began.

Peter and Sarah shared a look of horror, "Oh, God."

"Everyone in the village flailed about, dancing. Except one woman. My Ovette. I knew immediately she was the one for me. The most melodic song in the world could be playing. She wouldn't even tap her foot. Wouldn't move a muscle. One might assume she was dead."

"That does sound pretty hot." Peter remarked.

"It would make my nether regions engorge."

Sarah gagged, trying to not to be disturbed by this, which was hard to do.

"You just need to find a woman who is pathetic… like you." Drax stated.

"Mmm." Peter hummed.

"Okay." Sarah said, hopping down from the table, before walking back to the cockpit. "I don't want to hear anymore, I'm going back to Rocket."

As she sat down back down in her chair, she looked over at Rocket, who was still navigating the ship.

"I'm back. Miss anything?" She asks her boyfriend as she checks the navigation controls.

"Nah." Rocket said, shaking his head as he turns to look back at her. "What about back there?"

Sarah shrugged, "Nothing special." She said, before shivering. "Except Drax talking about how his wife always made him turned on."

Rocket cringed in disgust, before going back to piloting the ship. "Forget I asked."

Several moments pass by, before Sarah looked up from her panel to Rocket, who had a look of content as he was flying the Milano. She bit her lip and thought about her conversation that she had with Peter a few minutes ago and the outcome of the it, either way Rocket deserves to know.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, before Sarah opened her mouth.

"Rocket..."

Said furball, looked over to his girlfriend to see that she was looking serious and nervous to which he raised a eyebrow at.

"Yeah?"

"I ...really..." Sarah gulped and steeled her nerves as she pushed on. "need to talk to you about something that really important."

Setting the ship on autopilot, Rocket turns his chair around to give his girlfriend his attention.

"Alright," He crossed his arms and leaned back as he waited for her to speak.

"Remember a month ago, when we saved a princess from some mercenaries that worked for her brother, who wanted her out of the way to have the throne?"

"Uh-huh?"

"To which the princess allowed us to stay a few days in her kingdom and after we went back to our room as people were still partying and...uh," Sarah blushed badly as she remembered what happened that night after the party for their honor.

Rocket knew what she was trying to say, cause he grinned and put his hands behind his head as he cross his left leg over his right.

"Yeeeeeeah...why?"

Sarah sighed, slightly smiling. "Well, cause of the night and the..." Her smile dropped as she coughed into her fist, "deed...there is a chance that I...I might.."

Her boyfriend frowned and straighted up as he looked worried as small tears were gathering in her eyes and her hands clenching her pants tightly.

"Sarah...What is going on?"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but she was cut off by a noise on her radar.

Silently sighing in relief, Sarah looks down and messed with the controls in front of her, before image of a unknown ship appeared on the radar.

"Sarah..." She looked up to see that Rocket was still looking at her, but with very stern look. "We will finish this conversation after this, okay?"

Sarah stared at him for moment, before she nodded and press a few buttons on her console that caused a alarm to sound out through the Milano, alerting the others as Rocket turned back to the pilot consoles.

In seconds, everyone was back in the cockpit with Peter and Rocket directing the ship as everyone was sitting in their stations.

Peter leans in to look at the scan and he frowns.

"This is weird. We've got a Sovereign fleet approaching from the rear." He says as his fingers type away on his keyboard.

"Why would they do that?" Gamora says, looking over Sarah's shoulder at her device with a frown, before she hurried to her seat.

"Probably 'cause Rocket stole some of their batteries." Drax stated.

Rocket swiftly looked at Drax and glared, "Dude!"

"Right…" Drax started awkwardly, "He didn't steal some of those. I don't know why they're after us, what a mystery this is."

They were shot at and Peter dives down, trying to avoid one of the many ships.

"What were you thinking?!" Peter exclaims as he strains, moving the ship around in order to avoid being shot again.

"Oh come on! They were really easy to steal!" Rocket whined as he tries to manage the ship as well.

"And that's your defense?" Gamora shakes her head, looking at him with anger.

"C'mon, you saw how that High Priestess was talking down on us!" He says, looking ahead of them. "I'm just teaching her a lesson!"

"Peter, even I side with Rocket on this one!" Sarah exclaims. "They wanted to use you as a damn pig for they're experiments."

"Oh yeah! I didn't realize your motivation was altruism." Peter stated sarcastically, ignoring Sarah's comment "It's really a shame the Sovereign's mistaking your intentions and they're trying to kill us."

"Exactly." Rocket smirked, holding out a hand, happy that someone realizes what he was meaning to do.

"I was being sarcastic!" Peter scoffed, looking back at Rocket.

"Oh, no! You're supposed to use a sarcastic voice! Now you're making me look foolish!" Rocket shouted, humorously.

Gamora sighed, looked at Sarah, who had her face in her hands, before turning back to the fight, "Can your bickering on a hold until after we survive this massive space battle?" She questions as her fingers trail through her device quickly.

Sarah looks at her radar and saw a dozen or more ships pull up in front of them. "Incoming!"

"Good, I want to kill some guys!" Rocket yells out and started shooting at ships in every direction.

Sarah frowns and looked back at Rocket.

"Babe, you're not killing anyone." She exclaims at him. "The ships are being piloted remotely."

The ship lurch downwards, avoiding a shot. But the next shot, they are not so lucky.

"What's the nearest habitable planet?" Peter asks as he dive to avoid another shot.

Sarah searches for the planet on her device to which she finds a few moments later.

"It's called Berhert." She calls out.

"How many jumps?" Peter asked.

"Only one. But the access point is 47 clicks away." Sarah says as she looks at the scans for the planet. "But you would have to go through that quantum asteroid field."

Peter shifts directions, heading straight into the asteroid field.

"Quill, to make it through that you'd have to be the greatest pilot in the universe." Drax remarked as he looks at the asteroid field.

"Lucky for us." Peter says, smiling to himself as he avoids another asteroid.

"I am." Rocket says, smiling as he directs the ship.

"What?" Peter exclaims, looking at him.

But they don't have time to answer, because an asteroid passes them closely.

Peter pushes his lever, which causes him to have full control over the ship.

"What are you doing?" Rocket questions as he looks at Peter.

"I've been flying this rig, since I was 10 years old." Peter exclaims as he avoids another asteroid.

"I was cybernetically engineered to pilot a space craft!" Rocket yells at him, taking the control back.

"You were cybernetically engineered to be a douchebag!" Peter snapped back, retaking control.

"Enough!" Sarah tries to stop them, but they ignore her.

"Later on tonight, you're gonna be laying down in your bed and there's gonna be something squishy in your pillowcase. And you're gonna be like, "what's this?", and it's gonna be because I put a turd in there!" Rocket took back control to him.

Peter looks at him with a glare and points at him.

"You put your turd in my bed and I shave you!"

"You shave Rocket and I shave you, asshole!" Sarah growled, glaring at Peter, who cringed and Rocket snickers.

"Oh, it won't be my turd. It'll be Drax's."

Peter huffed at this and took back the pilot controls.

Drax laughed, "I have famously huge turds!"

Gamora rubbed her forehead, "We're about to die, and this is what we're discussing?" Then Peter and Rocket kept on going back and forth, trying to take back control of their chair for flight.

"Son of a-" Rocket started.

"Dude!" Peter shot back, "Seriously!"

That doesn't work out, because asteroid hits the back of the ship, causing a huge explosion at the back of the ship and Sarah quicky strapped herself in as the ship began to spin out of control. Groot was lifted up, Peter caught him and caused him back to Sarah, who caught him and held him close to her chest as he whimpers in fear. Peter pressed the airlock seal just in case something happened and the wind calmed down, causing Sarah to sigh in relief.

"Idiots!" They heard Nebula yell from below.

"Well, that's what you get - when Quill flies." Rocket smirked.

Gamora grabs a metal piece from the ground and tosses it at Rocket's head, causing him to shout in pain.

"We still have a Sovereign craft behind us." Sarah commented, looking worriedly at Rocket.

"Our weapons are down." Peter updated the group.

"20 clicks to the jump!" Gamora yelled, "Hold on. 15 clicks to the jump! 10 clicks!"

Sarah noticed that Drax wasn't in the room anymore and realized that it was probably him that took out the last Sovereign craft, since it was no longer on the map.

"Five clicks!" Gamora yelled.

They came out of the field and… saw a whole bunch of other Sovereign crafts waiting for them.

"Son of a… They went around the field!" Peter stated.

Then all the ships started firing at the Milano all at once.

The ship bumpes from side to side as millions of laser beams shoot at them.

Sarah holds on tightly to Baby Groot, who was whimpering in fear.

Then the shooting suddenly stops.

Still clutching Baby Groot, Sarah looks around her and notices that there is no more ships.

Except one.

A strange looking space ship stare back at the Guardians as a man was waving from the top of it.

"What is that?" Rocket questions, looking at Sarah over his seat and his girlfriend just shrugged.

"The portal is right there!" Sarah says, pointing to the strange portal in front of them. "Get us out of here, Peter!"

"On it!"

Peter pushes forward and they make it through the portal.


	6. Bad Landing

Sarah lurches forward as the Milano passes through the portal, thanks to her seatbelt that kept her from going flying out the front window.

She looks at her controls and saw that the barrier that was keeping the ship functional was gone, "Crap...", then she starts typing into her control panel to see if she could try to bring it back up, but when she looked at one of her screens, her eyes widen in horror as she sees Drax being held by a mere harness as he is being dragged from side to side wih the power of the wind around.

"Drax is still outside!" Sarah yells as she looks at Rocket, who whips his head around at her in disbelief at what she is saying.

"Well, someone go and get him!" Peter shouts as he tries to ease the landing, which at the moment seems really unlikely.

Just as Sarah was about to unstrap herself to help Drax, Gamora had already unbuckled herself and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go and get him." She tells Sarah as she walks out to the broken part of the ship.

Sarah nods and turns back to her controls, before she looks up at the incoming land and turns to Peter.

"Peter!" She warns him as she felt the need to throw up to which increased as the green of the trees started to get closer. She looks down at Baby Groot, who was whimpering and tightening his grip on her shirt as the ship starts to rumble and jerk forward.

Sarah could look so worried as she watches Gamora trying to hold on to Drax to prevent him from flying away.

"Prepare for a really bad landing!" Peter shouts as he stares at the ground that was rapidly approaching.

Sarah wraps her arms around Groot to shield him and winces as the trees makes impact with the ship, cracking the windows repeatedly and threatening to break them.

She is jerked back, when the ship finally comes to a stop and she sighs in relief as she lets go of Baby Groot, before leaning back into her seat.

Then the lights in the ship went off and she groaned in despair as the wing to her left creaks and falls to the ground with a thud, which causes Sarah to smack her forehead in frustartion.

"Okay, what parts of the ship are still functional?" She questions everyone.

Rocket turns to her with a smirk and opens his mouth, but Sarah raises her hand at him, knowing that he will say something stupid.

"Don't even answer that!"

Before more could be said, the urge came back full force on Sarah as she covers her mouth and quickly unbuckles herself and dashes outside through the big hole in the ship and into open land.

She makes it to the treeline, before she drops to her knees and lets out everything that she was holding in to which took a few minutes, before she finally stopped and just took a couple deep breaths as she then sat on her knees.

She then felt a hand on her knee, causing her to look down to see that Baby Groot was looking at up at her with small worried eyes.

"I am Groot?"

Sarah sighed as she stood up and dusted herself.

"Yeah...I'm okay now."

She then turns to look at the ship and could only groan in disbelief as she covers her eyes as she joins Gamora and Drax, who were looking at the ship and covered in dirt and leaves.

"I don't know, if we can fix this." Sarah sighs as she placed her hands on her hips as Baby Groot makes it to her side and Gamora growls under her breath.

Rocket and Peter finally step out from the ship and Gamora walks toward them wih an angry stride, turning a deeper shade of green.

"Look at this!" She screams, pointing to the ship, before she stares at them in anger. "Where's the other half of our ship?!"

"My ship." Sarah hears Peter mumbled, causing her glare at him.

"Either one one of you could have gotten us through that field had you flown with what's between your ears, instead with what's between your legs!" Gamora yells at them, her voice booming and her eyes full of anger.

Gamora then sighs, looking at the floor and shaking her head, before walking to face away from them.

Peter turns to look at the rest of the team, Nebula included and looks at them, holding his hands out wide.

"If what's between my legs had a hand in it..." He trails off, looking at them and nodding. "I guarantee you, I could have landed this ship with it." He says, assured.

Sarah winces, shook her head and the glares at him, "You freakin gross, Peter!"

Peter opens his mouth to snap back, but Gamora steps in again.

"Peter. We could have died, because of your arrogance." She says, her tone starting to lower.

Peter"s eyebrows rise in slight anger and points at Rocket, who was next to Sarah.

"More like because he stole the Anulax batteries!" He yells out, his voiced rising with every word.

"They're called Harbulary batteries." Drax pitches in.

"No, they are not!" Sarah yells at him, annoyed by how he was still not pronouncing them right.

"Do you know why I did it, Star-Munch? Hmm?" Rocket questions.

"I'm not going to answer to Star-Munch." Peter mutters at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rocket ignores him, his face contorted in anger.

"I did it, because I wanted to!" He yells at Peter.

"Dick" Peter replies shortly, before he steps away from Rocket.

"What are we even talking about this for?" Rocket questions, staring back at the team. "We just had a little man saves us by blowing up 50 ships!"

Sarah nods as she points to her boyfriend.

"Rocket is right." She said as the team turns to her. "There was a little man, who somehow managed to destroy an entire fleet of ship from blowing us up."

"How little?" Drax questions, looking from Sarah to Rocket.

"Well, I don't know, like this?" Rocket questions, putting his fingers apart to show a littl space between them.

"A little one inch man saved us?" Gamora asks, her hands on her hips as she stares at the couple.

"Well, I'm sure if he got closer he would be much larger." Rocket says, looking at Gamora and shrugs.

"Yeah, it's how eye sight works, you stupid raccoon!" Peter snaps at him.

Sarah winces, knowing what is about to happen.

"Don't call me a raccoon!" Rocket yells back, growling.

Sarah bits her lip and shifts her feet as she watches the fight in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I took it too far." Peter, looking at Rocket with slight regret as he touches his chest with his hand.

Sarah sighed in relief, glad that fight was over and now all they had to do was to figure out how to get off the planet, but she knew that as soon as they are off the planet, Rocket will want to finish they're conversation that before this happened.

"I meant trash panda."

Sarah whip her head around at Peter in disbelief as he just had to put in one more insult, "Really Peter!"

Rocket looks up at his girlfriend, who glaring at Peter. "Is that better?"

"I don't know." Drax says, shrugging as he was equally confused as Rocket.

Peter snickers, "It's worse. It's so much worse." But he stops as Sarah glared at him, even more harshly.

Sarah crosses her arms as she shakes her head, "It means that you like to go through and eat other people's garbage" She replies to Rocket, while she still glared at Peter.

Rocket blinked a few times as he processed what his girlfriend told him in his head. When it got through, he turns to look at Peter and growls as he gets ready to launch himself at the asshole.

"You son of a!" He yells out as he jumps towards him, causing Peter to back away quickly.

Sarah sighs as she rubs her face as she was getting tired from the events that transpired from today. She looks over the group as she watches Rocket chase after Peter, Gamora trying to stop the fight as Drax and Baby Groot just watches, her eyes pass Nebula without a second thought, but Sarah snaps her attention back to her.

She scans Nebula again with her brow furrowing, when the terran sees her looking at the sky.

Sarah turns to look at the sky and her eyes widening as she reaches for her guns on her side.

"Hey!" Sarah yells to the team, who stopped and looked towards her and were surprised to see her with her guns out. Rocket and Peter actually looked afraid as if she was going to shoot them. "Somebody followed us through the jump point."

The team stares up into the sky as well and pulls out they're weapons, watching as the unknown space ship descended slowly towards them.

The whole team forms a circle, all of them looking up at the sky in a defensive manner.

"Set me free. You'll need my help." Nebula tells Gamora as she stares at the sky.

"I'm not a fool." Gamora mutters as she pulls out her daggers.

"You are a fool, if you deprive yourself a hand in combat." Nebula mutters, getting slightly annoyed.

"You will attack Gamora at the very moment that she releases you." Sarah says, over her shoulder.

"No. I will not." Nebula snaps back at her, drawing a glare from Rocket, who stepped closer to Sarah.

"And you'd think an evil super villain would learn how to properly lie." Peter says as he continues to look at the space ship above him.

"I bet it's the one inch man." Drax wonders out loud.

The space ship descends in front of the group, smashing the trees down in the process. Then, the strange looking doorway opens and out comes two people, a man and a woman, bot h of them were staring at the team.

The woman stands there, looking around the planet nervously with her dark bead eyes, her hands held in front of her in a nervous manner as the antenas on top of her head bounce happily.

She was nothing that Sarah saw before.

The man has a white beard and grey hair, maybe in his 60's and he is looking straight at Peter, his gaze loving and direct.

There is a moment of stiff silence and then the man finally speaks.

"After all those years, I've found you." He utters happily.

Peter frowns, "And who the hell are you?" He questions with authority, speaking for the entire team.

"I figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious." The man says, jokingly and smiling at Peter.

Sarah glances at Peter, "One of your friends, Peter?" She asks as she lowers one of her guns.

Peter shook his head, not looking away from the man.

"My name is Ego." The man begins, taking a step forward towards them, causing Sarah to raise her other gun back up.

"And I'm your dad, Peter."


	7. Ego and Mantis

"I hired Yondu to pick you up, when your mother passed away." Ego begins to say as he stares at Peter, who sits besides him.

The group was standing around a bon fire as their surrondings were pitch black in contrast to where they are, sitting on dried up tree logs in the middle of the unknown planet.

"But instead of returning you..." Ego pauses "Yondu kept you and I have no clue as to why." He finishes as he brings a spoonful of food into his mouth, staring at Peter.

"Well, I'll tell you why." Peter says sadly as he looks at the fire with lost eyes. "Because I was a skinny little kid, who could squeeze into places adults couldn't, it made it easier for theivin."

"Well." Ego continues. "I've been trying to track you down ever since."

Drax frowns, "I thought Yondu was your father." He tells Peter, confusion on his face.

Sarah shook her head, "Yondu is not Peter's father, Drax."

"They look exactly alike." Drax says, looking at Peter and then back to Sarah, before shoving his spoon into his mouth.

Sarah sighs, frustrated as she brings a hand to her forehead, trying to fight back a incoming headache.

"One's blue!" Rocket exclaims, looking at Drax from his spot next to Sarah.

Drax turns to look from Rocket to Peter, expecting an answer.

Peter scowls, looking at Drax with frustration on his face.

"No, he's not my real father." He exclaims at him in annoyance. "Yondu was the guy, who aducted me, kicked the crap out of me so I could learn to fight and kept me in terror by threatening to eat me." Peter says, eyeing Ego.

While Peter was talking, Sarah was glaring at Drax and was about to yell at him, but stopped at Peter's words and turns around to see Peter looking like a lost puppy.

Sarah couldn't blame him for feeling this way, cause she was abused by her father for years until she was saved by Rocket.

"Eat you?!" Ego exclaims with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah!" Peter replies, angry.

"Oh, that son of a bitch!" Ego exclaims as he shakes his head and puts his bowl of food down.

Sarah scoots forward towards the fire, to get a better look at the old man.

"How did you find us again?"

"Well, even where I reside out past the edge of what's known, we've heard tales about the man, they called Star-Lord." He says, chuckling and motioning to Peter and then Ego stands up. "What say we head out there right now?" He looks around at the group. " your associates are welcome, even that triangle face monkey there." He says, looking at Rocket for a moment, before turning back to Peter.

Sarah glares harshly at Ego for calling Rocket a 'triangle face monkey', before turning to her boyfriend, who's paws slowly rise up to his face and he touches his snout with furrowing eyebrows, but he relaxed as Sarah leaned down and gently kissed his head as she brought him to her side and turns back to Ego, who is still talking.

"And there...I can explain your very special heritage." Ego says as he looks at Peter with loving eyes.

Peter nods at his words, trying to get every piece of information that he can.

"Finally get to be..." Ego continues. "The father I've always wanted to be." He finalizes, proudness etched on his tone as he stares at Peter.

Sarah could only frown as she wonders if her father was ever proud to have her as his daughter, before he began ruining her life.

"Excuse me." He then says as he continues to look at Peter, before breaking eye contact. "I've gotta take a whiz."

Sarah cringed as the man walked away without another word, before she frowns and turns to Peter, who is looking at the fire and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Where did he say that we can go?" She questions, before she ate some of her soup.

"His planet." Gamora replies shortly as she watches Peter.

Peter shakes his head, putting his plate down on the ground.

"I'm not buying it."

Everyone stays silent, the crackling of the fire was the only sound in the awkward silence as the team looked at Peter.

Gamora breaths in, looking at Peter, "Let's go take a walk." She says as she stands up, followed by Peter.

Sarah watches them as they walked away from the fire, deep in conversation and then turns back to the remaining people.

"I am Mantis." The creature says, looking at Drax and her.

Sarah was surprised as the one now known as Mantis spoke, the terran thought that she was mute.

"You're...not a mute?"

Mantis turns to her and shook her head, before smiling with her nostrils widening and her lips inching sideways.

Sarah frowns as Drax, who was the closest to Mantis, slowly stops eating and turns to Mantis, looking incredulous.

"What are you doing?" Drax asks, emotionless as Mantis continues to make her face.

"Smiling." Mantis says, causing Sarah to cringe at this. "I hear it is the thing you do to make people like you."

Sarah sighed, before giving the sweet creature and smile of her own.

"Mantis, not to offend you...but that is not the proper way to smile, people will think that you are being creepy." Sarah says, before pointing to her smile. "You have to smile like I am."

Mantis stops smiling and looks down at the ground, making Sarah want to apologize for unintentionally hurting her feelings.

"Oh. I was raised alone on Ego's planet. I do not understand the intricacies of social interaction." She replies shortly, which make Sarah frown.

Sarah watches as Mantis turns to look at Rocket, who is licking his paw and looks back at terran.

"Can I pet your puppy?" She asks as she points to Rocket. "It is adorable."

Sarah's eyes widens in horror, knowing that Rocket only let's her pet him and that is when they are alone, cause he wants to keep some of his dignity in front of the others. Just as she was about to respond, Drax cut her off with a smirk, telling her quietly.

"Yes. You can pet him."

Mantis stands up, inching towards Rocket and then began petting him on the head, causing Sarah to start freaking out.

"Mantis..wait!"

But it was too late as Rocket started to growl as he turns around and snapped his teeth at Mantis's hand.

Mantis yells out in terror, jumping as she snatches back her hand.

Drax started roaring with laughter as Sarah scowled at him, before she quickly turned to Mantis as she calms Rocket down by hugging him close as her boyfriend was breathing heavily and glaring at Drax and Mantis.

"I am...sooo sorry about this, Mantis." Sarah said as she felt Rocket slowly starting to relax.

Then Drax turns towards Mantis between laughs, making out words.

"That is called" He pauses to laugh. "a practical joke!" he yells.

Mantis looks at Drax and starts laughing as she looked at Drax and Rocket.

"I liked it very much!" Mantis says as she laughs with him.

"I just made it up." Drax says as his laughter starts to die down.

Rocket and Sarah shared an glance, before they dumped their food on the ground and made their way into the ship without a word, too tired of the day's events to even do anything about the two weirdos.


	8. Damn You, Peter!

"You're leaving me with that fox?!" Nebula yells at Gamora.

It was the next morning, when Peter decided to go with Ego to learn more about his heritage and Sarah wasn't surprised that it was Gamora, who was able to convince him to give his father a chance. Everyone was going, except for Sarah, Rocket and Baby Groot, who were going to repair the ship and keep a eye on Nebula, who was currently not happy about the situation.

Gamora shakes her head, walking away from Nebula.

"He's not a fox and I won't be leaving you with only him, Sarah is staying here too." She says, unamused.

Then she turns to look over to Rocket and Sarah, who are using spray guns to repair the essential parts of the ship.

"Shoot her, if she does anything suspicious." She tells the both of them, pointing back at Nebula.

"No problem." Sarah says, nodding as Rocket only grunts.

"Or if you feel like it." Gamora mumbles as she takes a seat in front of Baby Groot.

"Okay." Sarah hears her boyfriend mumble, causing her to roll her eyes.

Sarah looks over and watches as Gamora smiles sweetly at Groot's saddened figure.

"Hey." Gamora says, softly as she gently wipes a tear from his eye with her finger.

"It'll be just a couple od days. We'll be back, before Rocket and Sarah finish fixing the ship." She tells him, before smiling sweetly at him and standing up, exiting the ship.

Sarah puts down her spray gun and looks at Baby Groot.

"Groot" She mutters, sadly as she walks over and crouches down by him.

Baby Groot looks up at her with his little eyes to which were trying to hold back some tears.

Sarah sighed and then gently picks him up and puts him on her shoulder, before picking up the spray gun and continued to work on the ship.

"They'll be back, Groot."

"I am Groot." Baby Groot replies as he curls up to Sarah's neck, causing the terran woman to smile.

Peter and Drax walks past Sarah, having their conversation.

Peter stops and looks over at the couple, who were concentrated on fixing the ship.

Rocket looks over at him with a frown on his face.

"Hope Daddy isn't as big as a dick as you, orphan boy." Rocket tells him, anger tinting his tone.

Sarah gasped is shock and hurt at what he just said as she whipped her head around with wide eyes at her boyfriend.

She was shocked about heartless he had just sounded and she was hurt, because she was technically a orphan too, since she was abused her so called father, who is still in prison.

"What is your goal here?" Peter questions him, "To get everybody to hate you?"

Sarah looks over at Peter to see that he was angry, but was seeing that hints of sadness in his eyes.

"Because it's working." Peter shook his head, before taking a deep breath.

Sarah began to have a unsettling feeling as she watches Peter clenches his hands in fists, before he glared at Rocket, who returned it.

Peter scoffed, "To be honest...with the way that you are..."

Sarah knew what he was about to say, when he glanced at her and turned back to Rocket as she shook her head with wide eyes as she silently pleads him not to say it, and Rocket watched the silent exchange between Sarah and him with furrowed eyebrows and confusion.

"...I hate to see how you will treat your kid."

Rocket scoffed, before turning around and continued to repair the ship, not noticing Sarah's heated glaring at Peter.

"How I treat Groot has nothing to do with you, Star-Prick."

Peter growled as he rubbed his face with both of his hands, "That is not what I meant!"

Fed up with Peter, Rocket tossed the spray gun on the ground as he spun around and glared at him.

"What the hell, are ya trying to say Quill?!"

"SARAH IS PREGNANT!"

Rocket froze with his eyes wide and mouth hung open, he was like that for a few moments as the words registered, before he whipped his head towards Sarah, who was glaring at Peter with teary eyes and clenched fists.

"QUILL!"

Peter froze with wide eyes and mutters 'shit' under his breath as he realizes that he told Rocket, Sarah's secret that he promised not to say to anybody and she is pissed, cause she calls him by his last time, if she is mad at him.

"Sarah...I-I'm." Peter said, trying to apologize for his mistake, but Sarah shook her head, losing the glare and pointed towards Ego's ship.

"Just go...Peter...please."

They had a stare down that lasted for what seemed like hours, before Peter sighed and nodded as he takes a look at Baby Groot, who sat on Sarah's shoulder and waving at him.

Then he steps away, walking out of the ship meet with Drax and Gamora, who heard everything as the latter shook her head at Peter and Sarah watches as they walked into Ego's ship and it slowly takes off.

"Sarah..."

The woman looked down to see Rocket, who was looking up at her with narrowed worried yet anxious eyes and she knew that he needed to hear the truth about the pregnancy from her and she knew he was desperate by the really tight grip that he had her pants.

"Was Quill just bullshitting or are you really..."

Knowing that she had no choice, but to come clean, Sarah took a deep breath and released it, she gave him the answer.

"Yes...I'm pregnant, Rocky."

Rocket released his grip on her pants and took few steps back as he placing his paws on his head as he was absorbing the fact that he was going to have a kid with his girlfriend, who saved him from his wounds two years ago and gain feelings for her over the few years and only been dating for exactly four months.

"I-I...I can't beileve that...that." Rocket stuttered a few minutes, before he turned away from Sarah, who couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest as he crossed his arms and spoke again, but his voice cracked a few times. "I-I need t-to be a-alone for a w-while."

Sarah could only stare at her boyfriend's back for a few moments, before she shuddering out a sigh as tears began to build up in her eyes, before she replied, despite her voice choking a bit.

"O-Okay."

With that, Sarah picked Baby Groot, who whimpered from her shoulder and placed him next to Rocket, before heading towards the trees and leaning against one of the them. The pain in her chest was too much to hold in, causing Sarah to fall to her bottom and hug her knees as she began crying her heart out.

Baby Groot could only whimper as Sarah was crying and Rocket placed his head against the side of the ship and dropping the spray gun as he listens to Sarah's sobs with his sensitive ears to which were lowered and felt himself tear up.

"Flark..."


	9. The Talk

It has been hours, since Peter, Gamora and Drax has left with Ego to his homeworld and after Peter had unintentionally gave away Sarah's secret to Rocket and things were pretty tense.

It was almost nighttime on the planet and the two have not talked to each other at all. Rocket has been trying to busy himself with fixing the ship and Sarah has been sitting in the same spot by the trees and not moving, after she had finished crying and only got up to walk around their ship to get the feeling back into her legs for sitting after so long on the ground. Baby Groot was alternating being near the two and was really hoping that his mommy and daddy would talk to each other and not be sad anymore.

Sarah sighed as she stared at the trees in front of her with her hand on her necklace, lost in her thoughts that are filled with possible outcomes of Rocket's decision on the baby.

Would he help her with raising the baby and try to be a good father or will he break things off and leave her and take Groot with him, the thought causes Sarah to hold back a whimper and clenches her necklace, even tighter.

"I am Groot?"

Sarah looked up from her knees to see that Baby Groot was looking up at her with sad little eyes and the terran could tell that her and Rocket not talking and staying from each other is hurting him to which hurts her.

"Hey Groot."

Sarah held out her hand to the little twig, who then climbed on to it and was lifted to the woman's knee to which Groot hopped onto, before sitting on.

"Do you want another piece of candy?" Sarah says as she reached up and rubs his head with a finger with a slight smile. "Sorry, but I don't have any more."

Baby Groot shook his head and using both of his arms, he holds on tight to Sarah's hand.

"I am Groot..."

"Oh?" The terran tilted her head to the side. "No candy?" Baby Groot nods rapidly, "What do you need then?"

Baby Groot tighten his grip on the hand, "I am Groot."

Sarah frowned, before shaking her head at the little tree.

"I don't think that is a good idea, right now." She looked down at her lap, biting her lip. "Rocket wants to be left alone for awhile and I don't want to make him more angry."

Baby Groot shook his head, before pointing at the ship with his stubby little arm.

"I am Groot."

Sarah blinked at him, before following his hand and froze at the site of Rocket staring right back at her, but there was no anger on his face, it was face that she knew.

The serious look in his eyes told her, that basically said that he wanted to talk to her.

Her attention went back to Baby Groot, who started shaking, much to Sarah's worry.

"I am Groot..." He whimpered, before looking up at her with tears in his eyes to which made Sarah's heart clench.

Sarah bit her lip in thought as to how the conversation will go as her previous thoughts came back, before she shook her head to get rid of them.

After a moment of silence, Sarah sighed as she gently picked up Baby Groot from her knee and placed him on the ground, before standing up from the ground and dusting from her pants. She stood still for a moment and then slowly made her way to Rocket, who finished spraying and placed the spray gun on the ground, before he crossed his arms and watches his girlfriend coming closer to him.

As she moved closer to Rocket, Sarah glanced to the side to see that Nebula was watching them, before looking away. The young woman looked back towards her boyfriend, who was glaring at Nebula and then turned back to her as she reached him and took a seat on a piece of the ship with Baby Groot sitting by her leg.

It was silent for a few moments as nobody said anything at first, Sarah was clenching her necklace and Rocket was just staring at the ground as Baby Groot was looking between the two of them, worried if this was a bad idea.

Sighing as she saw that Rocket would not make the first move, Sarah decided to start it.

"Listen Rocket." She says, making Rocket look up from the ground. "I know that it was wrong for me to keep the pregnancy from you, but I honestly wanted to tell you. It's just..." She looked to the side, before looking back at him. "I was just so scared about what your reaction would be."

Rocket grumbled as he rubbed his face, "I get that this is a really deal, Sarah." He then gestured towards her stomach, before laying a paw on her knee. "But I wouldn't leave you alone in something like this."

"We only have been dating for four months and I honestly didn't think that I would be a mother this early, Rocket." Sarah shook her head, before leaning her head against the ship "I mean we are not even married and yet... I do think of having kids with you in the future...should we ever talk about it!" she added, hastily and raising her hands after seeing the wide-eyed look on Rocket, before she sighed "I guess it was my fear of you leaving me...that prevented me from telling you the truth sooner."

Rocket crossed his arms, "Why does Quill know?"

His girlfriend sat up straight in her seat, "Because he just happened to be flirting with a woman, who worked at the medical center on Xandar and that is how he found me as I was getting checked up." She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I can't believe that you had to find out...from Peter of all people."

Rocket was silent after that and Sarah was wondering what was going inside of his head as he started pacing back and forth in front of her for a few minutes, muttering to himself as each minute felt like a hour, before he stopped and sighed.

He then walked over to Sarah, before climbing onto her knee and stood on it, so that he and her were looking at each other in the eye.

"Look...I am not mad..."Rocket said with the most serious tone that Sarah has ever heard coming from him. "I am flarking worried and terrified about having a baby...cause of what we and the others do." He then placed a hand on her cheek. "Hunting criminals and doing dangerous jobs for people and the units that we get...they don't even last a week and we are already have to deal with Groot." He then wrapped his arms around Sarah, who hugged him back as he nuzzled into her shoulder. "I just don't know what to think..."

Sarah gently pulled back and cradled Rocket's head in her hands, "We still have the batteries, if we can disable the tracking chips and sell them in Xandar, then we will be fine." she smiled as she combed her hand through the top of her boyfriend's head, causing him to close his eyes in content. "If we do end up having the baby, wouldn't Groot become a big brother?

Baby Groot, who was hugging Sarah's leg had perked up at this and looked up at his parents, before he smiled brightly and jumping around.

"I AM GROOT?!"

Sarah and Rocket chuckled at the little twig's excitement at the possibly being a big brother, before they glanced at each other.

Rocket sighed as he scratched his ear, "Do you really want to go through with this?"

"...Yeah" Sarah said, leaning her forehead against Rocket's own and brought him close. "...I'm sure...what about you?"

Rocket was silent as he glanced away, breaking eye contact with Sarah, who watched him think for a few moments and could help, but think to herself about what Rocket's response is gonna be.

Then her boyfriend pulled a bit away from the crushing hug that she was giving him and looked at her, right in the eye.

"Before I even make a decision...we're gonna go to the medical center on Xandar and getting you checked up again...just to make sure that you're really pregnant."

"Second times the charm." Sarah laughed and nodded, "Okay, I can agree to that."

Rocket smirked, before he leaned in and kissed her, causing Sarah to return the kiss. One of her hands came up to cover Rocket's, while her other cupped his cheek, pulling her closer to him and appling more pressure. Rocket growled in response, pressing harder in return.

Their lips moved in sync, opening and closing against each other. Waiting till she had opened her mouth again, Rocket slipped his tongue into her moist cavern, smirking at her breathless gasp. Both moaned softly as their tongues dueled for dominance. Rocket won and celebrated, leaving Sarah even more breathless than she was before.

"Sarah..." Rocket said, trying to regain his breath after he broke the heated kiss. "...keep this up and I will not hold back.."

His girlfriend's eyes widened, before they narrowed as she gave him a devious smirk. "If that is the case..." Sarah then leaned in and bit Rocket's ear, causing him to groan and curse. "...what are you waiting for?"

Rocket growled heatedly and before he could say anything, he was cut off by a whimper.

The heated spell broke as the couple looked down and were horrified to see that Baby Groot was covering his head using his hands to block the sounds and his eyes were shut that he more then likely did to ignore the heat session between the two, who forgot that they're little twig was even with them.

**"Oh crap!"**

Sarah quickly picked up Baby Groot, who was still whimpering and stood up, just as Rocket hopped off her leg and watched his girlfriend walk away, whispering apologies to the little twig. Rocket was pulling his fur as he was trying to think off a way to apologize to Baby Groot, like maybe buying him tons of candy or sweets and then he hears Nebula chuckles, mockingly.

"So much for watching your little friend, rodent."

Rocket sneered at this and without turning his head, he used his device to send a bolt of electricity from his weapon nearby at Nebula, who stopped laughing and started screaming in pain, causing Sarah and Baby Groot to look up from their conversation at the sound of the screams, but Rocket just turned around and walked back to the ship to continue of the repairs after he sent a small smirk to Sarah, who rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling slightly and when her boyfriend turned around, Sarah started snickering, quietly to herself and Baby Groot looks at her confused about what she is laughing about, unaware of Rocket's predicament.

Rocket bents down to pick up the spray gun from the ground and was about to start spraying, but he then looked down to notice his problem to which he turns and sends a smoldering glare at Sarah, who was snickering at him, before she sent him a wink.

Rocket growls as he adjusts himself, before he went back to work on the ship as he tried to control his problem, since he could not take a cold shower.


	10. Hey Yondu

"I am going to kill you."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she watches Baby Groot draw pictures in the dirt with a small stick that he found and she giggles as he tried to draw Nebula with a buck-teeth and a monocle...like how she showed him.

After the talk about the pregancy, Sarah and Rocket are back to talking to each other and sharing a few kisses, much to Baby Groot's joy and to Nebula's disgust. The couple would switched jobs to where Sarah was repairing the ship and Rocket would keep a eye on Baby Groot as well as Nebula, who right now is glaring at the picture.

Rocket had disappeared into the forest with only a few items on him and she was hoping that he would be okay. He has returned to the Milano an hour later, looking almost exhausted, before he began planting some type of device right next to the exit of the forest. It looked like a communication device considering he held a second one that was remarkably similar to it. Rocket turned the volume playing one of Peter's mixtapes to the tape deck louder, which was currently playing the song _Southern Nights_ by Glen Campbell. In seconds the lyrics and melody were flooding and echoing in the forest.

Sarah walked over to her boyfriend, who was checking his gear. "What's going on, Rocket?"

"I just got a signal not that long ago and it's headed straight for us, so we might have a fight on our hands." Rocket told her as he finished gearing up, before he started walking back to the forest, tapping Baby Groot on the head as he passed. "So..be ready for trouble."

Before Rocket could leave into the woods again, Sarah grabbed his hand, causing him to stop and look at his girl, who had a look of worry on her face.

"I know that you can handle yourself on your own." She murmured softly. "Just...be careful okay?"

Rocket's eyes widened as he gazed into Sarah's eyes in surprise and then he squeezed her hand, before leaning up and pressing his lips against hers for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"You got it, sweetheart."

Sarah watched with worry as Rocket left again, not knowing what the horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach was.

* * *

It wasn't until a twenty minutes later that she heard Rocket's voice humming through the communication device and Sarah quickly grabbed her guns from her holsters and made sure that they were loaded.

"Groot, watch Nebula and stay hidden."

Sarah quickly ran out of the Milano and into the forest as she caught on to Rocket's plan, figuring that the devices he had set up earlier were for this very purpose: to protect her and Groot.

She quickly and carefully hid behind a tree and watched as some people armed with guns walked around near her to which she quietly snuck to a new tree, everytime that somebody was not looking and lucky for Sarah to which she was able to make it passed all of them.

When Sarah saw a dozen men unconscious on the ground, she followed the path it led to Rocket, cause she knew that he was behind this because of all the gadgets that were next to their bodies. She bit back a gasp as she spotted Rocket with his back turned to someone, raising his hands in surrender as he stepped off of an unconscious Ravager. Sarah quickly fired at the Ravager while his attention was on Rocket. The Ravager screamed after being hit with a blast, but was quickly silenced as the young terran delivered a flying roundhouse kick to the face to which knocked him a few feet away onto the ground and unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rocket yelled, marching over to his girlfriend, who was holstering her guns. "You're supposed to watch Groot and Nebula!"

"I'm sorry!" Sarah yelled back as back up a few steps. "I was really worried about you, despite your reassurence."

"Still!" Rocket shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. "That doesn't mean for you to leave Groot with - -"

Their conversation was cut short as a loud piercing whistle echoed in the woods, before an arrow stopped mere inches from Sarah's face. Her breath was caught in her throat, when she saw Yondu and his crew walking towards them, and now Rocket and Sarah were completely surrounded with guns aimed at them. The couple slowly raised their hands in surrender after dropping their weapons.

"Ah crap." Rocket muttered.

"Well well well. Having a lovers quarrel here?" Yondu smirked.

"I think you need to stay out of it." Rocket grumbled. "So how's it goin', you blue idiot?"

"It's not so bad. We got ourselves a pretty 'lil good gig 'ere." Yondu replied. "Got a golden gal that has a pretty high opinion of 'erself offerin' us a large sum to deliver you and your pals to 'er."

Yondu circled around the couple slowly as his men grinned and felt victorious as his accent was echoing through the forest.

Everyone laughs in response, making Sarah look around in fear as she slowly moved closer to Rocket, who moved slightly in front of her.

Her attention was back on Yondu, when he stopped in front of her, smirking.

"I tell ya, it was pretty easy to find ya'll. I put a tracer on yer ship when we thought the world was endin'."

Sarah sighs in frustration, before she looks at the ground.

"Look...we will give you the batteries." Sarah looks up at Yondu, before pleading. "Just let us go, please..."

Yondu was silent for a moment, before he started to chuckle as he looked at Rocket, who was glaring at him and then he looked back to Sarah.

"Lucky for you, my word don't mean squat." He says, before he grinned at Sarah. "Otherwise, I'd actually hand you over."

The men looked at Yondu, their faces twisting up in anger as Sarah sighed in relief and lowering her arms.

"Otherwise, you'd what?!" One of the men says, angrily.

"We'll take them batteries. They're worth what?" The unknown man finally speaks up, before shrugging. "A quarter mill on the open market?"

One of the men steps forward with his gun held high.

"That priestess offered us a million." He disagrees. "A quarter is only one third of that!"

"A quarter isn't a third." Yondu replies, unamused as he rolled his eyes.

"A quarter is 25." Another man argues.

Yondu shakes his head, lookiing at the ground.

"We can't even buy a pair of shoes with 25." The man continues.

Sarah and Rocket looks from Yondu to his men as they see the ravenger get more annoyed, before he snapped.

"Enough!" Yondu yells as he looks at his men. "The point is, we ain't stupid enough to help kill the Guardians of the Galaxy! Nova Corps would be all over us."

"That ain't right!"

A man yells out, causing everyone to turn their attention on him. Sarah briefly remembers him as Kraglin, Yondu's first mate and was shocked to see him of all ravangers, speaking up against Yondu.

"I'm just going to say this once, captain. No matter how many times Quill betrays you, you protect him like none of the rest of us matter!" He yells at Yondu, who shook his head as his voice slowly becomes hoarse."I'm the one that sticks up for you!"

Another ravanger steps forward, holding up a hand.

"Take easy, Kraglin."

"Damn straight, lad." Another ravanger pitches in, his deep voice resonating through out the woods.

Sarah grew nervous as a big burly men with a hideously deformed faced stepped forward and stood right next to her as he clapped his hand onto the young woman's shoulder roughly, causing Rocket and Yondu to tense up.

"Suppose it's time for a change in leadership!" He shouted, before cocking his gun and pointing it at Yondu.

Instantly, the arrow flies away from Sarah, who sighs in relief and positions itself in front of Yondu in a defensive postition as the rest of the men point their guns at each other, choosing the side that they want to be on.

With Yondu or against him.

In seconds, everyone was pointing their weapons at each other as they continued to holler threatening words.

"Peter told me that Yondu has done some many messed up things over the years, but he does not even deserve this." Sarah says, whispering to Rocket.

"Whoa! Whoa! Come on guys!" Rocket shouts, holding his hands up and everyone quiets down. "There's gotta be some sort of peaceful resolution to this! Or even a violent one!"

"Preferably with us standing all the way over there away from everyone else!" Sarah says, pointing at the woods that were behind her.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Sarah eyes widened and gasped as Yondu suddenly fell flat on his face, the fin on his head broken and shattered as sparks sizzled on his cranium.

"Yondu!"

Nebula stood there with her gun raised and then shot another volt of energy at Sarah, sending her back a few feet and rendering he woman unconscious.


	11. Oh Crap

She could hear screaming and crying as well as shouts of amusement and joy all round her as she slowly came to her senses.

When Sarah became more aware of what was going on, her eyes widened in horror as she witness the ruthless killings of many Ravager's that were loyal to Yondu and when she saw how defeated and broken Yondu appeared as he was tied to a chair nearby and she noticed that her boyfriend was tied up next to her, much to her relief.

But it was short-lived as Sarah saw Little Groot in a cage and being kicked around by some of the ravangers to which pissed her off big time.

"Groot!" Sarah yelled as she tried to break out of her bind, "Leave him alone!"

"Look's like the princess is finally awake."

The burly man from earlier came storming over to Sarah, before he grabbed her jaw roughly and smirked down at the young woman as he forced her to look up at him.

"Piss off!" Sarah spat out, before she jerked her head out of the ravenger's grasp.

"Such strong words coming from a little girl." He smirked, stepping away from her and moved onto Yondu.

"Sarah..." Said terran glanced over to her boyfriend, who was looking at her with concern. "it's gonna be okay.

The young woman nodded, "I hope so."

"You're the one, who killed those men...by leading them down the wrong path. Because you're weak and stupid!" Their attention was brough back to the man as he yelled at Yondu, before punching his ex-leader in the face. "It's time for the Ravangers...to rise again to glory with a new captain...Taserface!"

Everyone cheered, but it suddenly fell silent when they glanced over and saw Rocket in hysterics as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh I'm sorry, so sorry." He coughed. "Er- -your name is...it's Taserface?"

"That's right." He smiled smugly.

"Do you...shoot tasers outta your face?" Rocket asked in curiosity.

"It's metaphorical!" He explained.

"Everyone cheered again with their new leader, but the moment was once again short lived by Rocket's insistent questioning.

"For what?" Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"For it is a name, that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone, who hears it!" Taserface shouted.

"His crewmembers shrugged as they murmured amongst each other while they seemed to accept his answer.

"Okay, whatever you say." Rocket said mockingly.

"Shut it, or you're next." Taserface grabbed his knife again.

Taserface turned to threaten Yondu again, before he heard Rocket snickering again and whirled around to glared and stared Rocket down, but the furry creature in front of him never wavered.

"What?!" He nearly growled.

"What are you doing, Rocky?!" Sarah whispered, silently pleading that he would stop from making things worse, but he ignored her.

"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry." Rocket's bottom lip trembled in what seemed to be fear. "I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, sir...looking in the mirror and then in all serious saying to yourself, "You know what would be a really kick-ass name? TASERFACE!"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sarah looked around, taking notice of other crewmembers trying to hold in their laughter at Rocket's comment.

"Wait...is Rocket distracting them?"

"What was your second choice?! "SCROTUMHAT"?!" Rocket continued.

At this, everyone was in hysterics and Sarah couldn't help, but join them as they listened to Rocket's humor to which she always liked, despite all the situations that her and the others get into cause of it.

Taserface looked outraged as he got out his knife and held the sharp end towards Rocket again, but before he could threaten him, Sarah stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Leave him alone, dickhead!"

Taserface growled and raised his hand as he was getting ready to backhand her, but before he could, Nebula came over and intervened.

"That's enough killing for today."

She's the daughter of Thanos." A Ravanger said.

"I thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy." Taserface said to her, lowering his hand.

"That was when Daddy was paying my bills. The priestess wants you to kill them herself and they have bounties on their heads in at least 12 Kree provinces. I assure you...I am not as easy as a mark as an old man without his magic stick...or a talkiing woodland beast. I want 10% of the take...and a couple more things."

* * *

Sarah, Rocket and Yondu were harshly tossed inside of the cargo hold in some cell.

Sarah and Rocket stood up and turned around, just as Taserface closed the cell doors. "We'll deliver you to the Kree in the morning. None of you will last much longer after that." He then walked away.

Rocket grabbed the bars of the cell to get the last word, "Okay, Taserface. Hey, tell the other guys we said "Hi", Taserface!", making him sigh.

"What about this little plant? Can I smash it with a rock?" A Ravagers asked, making Sarah grit her teeth in anger.

"No, Gef. It's too adorable to kill. Take it to the tailor."

Rocket turned away from the gate and sat down next Sarah, who joined him and was sitting across from Yondu, who sat up against the wall.

"No offense, but your employees are a bunch of jerks." Rocket said.

"I was a Kree battle slave for 20 years, when Stakar freed me. He offered me a place with the Ravagers. He said all I needed to do was adhere to the code. But I was young...and greedy and stupid. Like you stealing those batteries."

"That was mostly Drax." Rocket said, earning a look from his girlfriend.

"Me and Stakar and the other captains...we weren't so different from you and your friends, The only family I ever had. When I broke the code...they exiled me. This is what I deserve."

"Slow down, drama queen. You might deserve this, but we don't." Rocket says standing, before gesturing him and Sarah, glared at him for being a asshole. "We gotta get outta here."

"Where's Quill?" Yondu asked, looking between the couple.

"Rocket fiddled with his claws as Sarah answered, "He is with his father."

"Ego?" He asked, surprising Sarah and Rocket.

"Yeah. It's a day for dumbass names." The latter said.

Yondu chuckles, showing his teeth.

"You're smiling and for a sceond, I got a warm feeling. But then it was ruined by those disgusting-ass teeth."

"Rocket!" Sarah scolded him to which he shrugged.

"Yondu frowns, "You like a professional asshole or what?"

"He is pretty much a pro." Sarah said, shaking her head and Rocket nods in agreement. "Why didn't you give Peter to Ego like you promised?"

""He was skinny. Could fit into places we couldn't. Good for thievin." He answered.

"Rocket glared at him, "Uh-huh."

"I got an idea on how to get outta here. But we're gonna need your little friend."

"Yeah, but problem is that Groot could be anywhere on this ship with the Ravagers doing, who know what to him." Sarah said as she looks up from the ground and glares at the bars of the cell. "I swear if they did anything to my little Groot...there will be hell to pay."

"You're just like your mother, girl."

Sarah snapped her attention to Yondu, who was smirking at her to which she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you say?"

Not losing his smirk, Yondu sat up straight from his spot on the ground and repeated his words.

"You're just like your mother."

"Sorry, but my mother has been dead for years, Yondu." She scoffed as she pushed herself off of the wall and crossed her arms, ignoring the hurt that she felt at the mention of her mother, caused her to remember that it was her that killed her mother. "Besides, I highly doubt that you even met her on Terra."

Yondu chuckled, "I do know your mother...as well as your dear old dad."

"Rocket, who had stopped pacing and was listening to the conversation, snapped his head towards the old ravenger and growled.

"That BASTARD is NOT her father!" Rocket shouted as he took a few steps towards Yondu, who did not move a inch away from the angry furball. "I saved Sarah from that Son of a Bitch, cause of that asshole...has been ruining her life and using her a flarkin punching bag." As he said this, a brief flash of him finding Sarah's wounded body back on Terra, appeared in his mind to which made him clench his hands into fists. "If I haven't showed up, then she would of been DEAD!"

Yondu frowned and looked at Sarah, who had went back to the wall and sat against it, hugging herself. " That...man wasn't your father, kiddo."

Rocket scoffed, crossing his arms. "Noooo...really?"

Sarah sighed as she shook her head. "Yondu...I never saw him as my father, if anything he was my tormentor."

The old ravenger rolled his eyes as he groaned, before glaring at the young woman.

"That is not what I am trying to tell you!"

Sarah glared back at him as she was tired of this nonsense and just wants Yondu to stop.

"Then what are you really saying then, Yondu?!"

"I'M SAYING THAT OL' ROGER IS REALLY NOT YER REAL OLD MAN!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Sarah sat frozen and wide eyed at Yondu, who was staring at her with a very serious expression on his face to which if he didn't have it, then she would have hit him. Rocket, who was at his girlfriend's side and looked ready to snap, had also froze and his head quickly snapped his head towards Sarah, with his face filled with the same shock as her.

"...What?"


	12. Revalations

It was a tense few minutes after Yondu's outburst, save for Sarah's rapiding breathing as the young woman was deep breathes to calm down with her eyes closed and hugging herself.

Yondu sighed and rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on as he knew that she was going to act like this and he has no experience comforting a girl.

He was taking out of his thoughts, by a loud growl coming to from Rocket to which the furball was glaring at him with venom as he has not moved from Sarah, who jerked up at the growl and stared wide eyes at her boyfriend as he took a few steps in front of her.

"I ain't buying this, blue idiot."

Yondu glared at the furball, "Calling me a liar, rat?"

"Damn straight!" Rocket snarled, before calming down a bit as he felt Sarah grab hold of his hand to which he gripped her hand in return, the action did not escape Yondu's eye. "How do we even know that you telling the truth and not just trying scam us."

Yondu stared at Rocket for a moment, before his eyes moved over to Sarah and met her anxious gaze. The ravenger sighed through his nose, before reaching for the top of his jacket and pulled out a object from underneath his shirt, Sarah could only gasp in shock as the object fell against Yondu's chest.

Rocket was also shocked as he stared at the object with a dumbfounded look, "That's...!"

The object was a necklace that looked exactly like Sarah's, but the difference between the two was that the jewel in Sarah's was blue and Yondu's was yellow.

"Yer mother had given me this little thing, when I became part of her family." Yondu smirked as he held the necklace. "She would call me big bro, whenever I would visit her." His smirk fell as he stared at it with a unreadable look, but Sarah saw bitterness and regret in them. "When I heard that yer mother was killed, I...just could not believe it and I couldn't find you...my niece..."

He then looked up at Sarah, who was grasping her necklace and tearing up as he just revealed that he was her uncle and Rocket didn't move from his spot, but he didn't let go of Sarah's hand.

"...I didn't want to believe it either."

The young terran was silent for a moment, before carefully choosing her next question.

"Who was it that killed my mother?"

Rocket whipped his head towards Sarah, disbelief written all over his face as Yondu frowned, "You don't have to worry about him...he got what was coming to him."

Sarah clenched her necklace tighter as she sighed."...It was Roger...wasn't it?"

It was silent for a few moments, before Yondu lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah..." He then glanced back up at his niece as the furball next to her, muttered a curse. "he was love with yer mother, but since she was with yer dad...Ol'Roger tried to force her to go with him and abandon you, but she fought back...and then he killed yer mom in the struggle...and then he took you away." Yondu grinned as leaned his back against the cage. "Imagine my surprise, when you showed up after getting mixed up in the whole thing with the orb."

Sarah sniffed as she let go of her necklace to wipe her tears, "So...my mother didn't die, because of me?"

Yondu shooked his head, "No...she didn't, kiddo."

Sarah nodded and smiled in relief as she felt a great weight has been lifted from her chest, completely relieved that she did not murder her mother and then another thought popped into her mind.

"Where is my real father, Yondu?" Sarah asked as she stood up and letting go of Rocket's hand in the process.

"Don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Rocket shouted in disbelief.

Yondu shrugged, "I never met him and yer mother never mentioned him." He then began to scratch his neck as he chuckled, "all she said about him was that he was some playboy bounty hunter."

Sarah sighed as she messaged her forehead, "Great...so my dad was sort of like Quill...the playboy part I mean."

Yondu snorted, "Yep."

Rocket scoffed, "Great, so Sarah's old man banged her mother and ditched her?"

Sarah tensed up at the possibility of being a result of a one night stand.

Yondu shook his head, "Hell no, they actually had a steady relationship and even got hitched a few months later," He then smirked and chuckled. "and I'm talking about a actual wedding, not some cheap shitting as one."

"Did...my dad know about me?"

Yondu sighed, "Yeah, he sure did."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the ravanger, "But?"

"He died about three months, before you were born."

The young terran's eyes widened in shock and horror, her own father died, before she was born and never got a chance to see or even hold her?

Sarah nodded as she sat back on the ground, hugging her knees and Rocket placed his paw on her shoulder.

Sarah bit her lip as she processed all the information that she just learned about her parents and herself.

She was not a product of a one night stand, but by two people that loved each other.

Her father had died, before she was born to which she didn't kill her mother.

Her mother was killed by Roger, who was in love with her and blamed Sarah for it.

There was just one more thing that she had to know.

"What was my mother and father's names?"

Yondu's mind sudden flashed to a 5 year old version of Sarah, who had a huge smile on her face as she wore his ravenger's jacket that was too big on her.

_"Uncle Yondu!"_

The old ravenger smirked softly as looked at his niece, who was now a young woman and then he spoke softly:

"You're mother's was Hailey Carter and yer old man was Kaiden Nax."

Sarah muttered those names and smiled as she loved hearing...the names of her mother and her father...the ones that loved he, despite what happened.

Her thoughts was cut short as the trio heard wet squishy sounds approaching the cage, next thing that they knew Baby Groot showed up wearing, the tiniest Ravager's outfit and was soaking wet. Sarah quickly crawled to the bars of the cage and Rocket joined her as their poor little twig peered up at them with wide innocent eyes, looking tired and defeated.

"What did they do to you?" Rocket muttered sadly.

"Aw, sweetie." Sarah said to the twig, who wanted to be comforted by his momma badly.

It was then, that Yondu perked up and began making conversation with Baby Groot as an idea came to his mind.

"You want to help us get out of here?" Yondu asked.

Groot nods at his question, already looking eager to help his momma and daddy.

"There's something I need ya to get, and bring back to me. In the captain's quarters, there's a prototype fin. The thing I wore on m' head. It's in the drawer next to the bunk, and it's red. Ya got it?" Yondu explained.

Baby Groot nods and runs off excitedly to complete his task. Sarah had a feeling that he'd failed to understand what Yondu was asking of him and started to get worried. In just a few minutes, Baby Groot returns with Yondu's underwear to which Sarah would have found it hilarious, if not for their current situation.

"...That's my underwears." Yondu mumbled.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure he didn't know what you were talking about. You have to explain it more carefully." Rocket told Yondu.

Yondu sighs, but nods as he complies with Rocket's suggestion.

"It's a _prototype fin_." Yondu tried again.

Sarah sits down on the ground and leans against the cool metal cage, keeping my arms crossed over my chest and Rocket places a hand on her shoulder, sensing her worry for their little twig. In a few minutes, Groot returns with a squirming lizard-rat in his tiny arms.

"That's an Orloni. It's a fin, Groot!" Rocket rolled his eyes.

Yondu sighs again in pure irritation, before he looks to Rocket with a blank stare.

"You explain it this time." Yondu told him.

"Alright..." Rocket nodded as he moved away from Sarah.

He tried giving the tiny Groot instructions of his own, and after Groot returns again in a minute, this time he's carrying a futuristic prosthetic eye.

"That's Vorker's eye. He takes it out when he sleeps. Go, look again." Yondu mumbles tiredly.

"...But leave the eye here." Rocket added.

"What?" Yondu looked at Rocket in confusion.

"He's gonna wake up tomorrow, and he's not gonna know where his eye is!" Rocket laughs hysterically, causing Sarah to start snickering and Yondu groans as he slaps his forehead, convinced that maybe the rat corrupted his niece.

After another five minutes, Groot returns again dragging a giant metal desk with him.

"That's a desk. We told you it was this big!" Rocket sighs in annoyance.

_Oh my god...this is gonna take forever..._

Rocket turns to his girlfriend, who was shaking her head at Baby Groot, who pouted and crossed his arms.

"You wanna try to explain to him?" He said, pulling his fur. "Please..."

Sarah gave Rocket a pointed look, doubting that she will be successful, before glancing back at Groot and lowered her head to be almost at eye level with him.

"Groot, the thing that we really need is... thin and a really light and it's red, and it looks like a _fin_." She looked at Groot with a desperate expression. "Do you understand, sweetie."

Groot nods at his momma and runs off again, but when he return again, he's holding out a severed human toe.

"What the hell!" Sarah gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Tell me you guys have a refrigerator somewhere with a bunch of severed human toes." Rocket mutters. Yondu shakes his head in response. "Okay, then let's just agree never to discuss this."

"And let's agree to never leave Groot alone with Drax."

Rocket looked horrified for moment, before hurrying nodding his head in agreement with Sarah.

"Agreed!"

Yondu purses his lips in thought, before he grabs his Ravagers badge and hands it over to Groot.

"The drawer yer tryin' to open has _this_ symbol on it, alright?" Yondu said.

Groot slowly puts the badge on his head.

"What? _No!_" Yondu snapped.

"He thinks you want him to wear it as a hat." Rocket explained.

"That's not what I said!" Yondu shouted.

"I am Groot."

"...He's relieved you don't want him to." Sarah translated.

"I am Groot!"

"...He hates hats." Rocket continued.

"I am Groot..."

"On anyone, not just himself." Sarah said, scratching her head.

"I am Groot."

"One minute, you think someone has a weird shaped head, next you realize it's because part of that head is shaped like a hat." Rocket looks at Groot with a confused expression. "_That's_ why you don't like hats?!"

"This is an important conversation right now?" Yondu rolled his eyes.

"We're doomed." Sarah said as she slapped her hand over her eyes.

* * *

It felt like a while before finally Groot returns, although his footsteps definitely sounded louder than before. It was then that Sarah realized that it wasn't Groot that was coming to them. Sarah jumped to her feet from her spot, next to the bars and expected it to be Taserface, but to her relief and confusion, it was Yondu's first mate, Kraglin. Kraglin had Baby Groot on his shoulder as he came to them with Yondu's fin in his hand and he sets Groot down on the holes that make up the gate separating them, Sarah gave Kraglin a small nod and a grin, already feeling grateful that he was here to help them.

"I didn't mean for this t' happen, Cap'n. They...they killed all of my friends." Kraglin blinked away tears.

Kraglin opened up the cage, before handing Yondu his prototype fin and giving him the Ravager's traditional salute which consisted of his fist pounding on his chest twice and keeping it there over where his heart was as Sarah scooped up Baby Groot in her arms and hugged him, causing the little twig to sigh in relief and content of having his mama.

"You got any of Quill's old music tapes in here?" Rocket suddenly asked, after checking Baby Groot.

Sarah perked up and noticed that mischievous grin on Rocket's face and couldn't resist smiling as well.

"Yeah, should be around here somewhere. Why?" Kraglin replied, confused to what the furball was getting at.

"Oh no reason." Rocket smirked deviously.


	13. Abandon Ship

Sarah kept glancing down the hallway, looking out for anybody with Baby Groot on her shoulder as her boyfriend was working on her uncle's fin.

"You almost done yet?" She asked worriedly as she glanced over at him.

"Almost, sweetheart. Just have to complete the finishin' touches." Rocket replied nonchalantly.

It was another minute of pure silence filled with tension, before Sarah saw Yondu looking at her, smugly.

_Why the hell is Yondu looking at me like that?_

"So, you and the rat huh?" Yondu chuckled.

The young woman gave Yondu a small glare and crossed her arms.

"You've have something to say about it, uncle?" Sarah nearly huffed.

"Just wondering, how you could end up with him is all."

Sarah scoffed, before smirking. "He saved from Roger, years ago." Her smirk turned into a soft smile. "my feelings for him grew over time as I stayed with him and turns out that he had feelings for me too, we didn't admit it until after we broke out of the Kyln." She then sent a grin towards Rocket, who looked amused as he worked. "Unless you count planting a kiss on someone's lips, while they're sleeping and finding out that they weren't and kissed back, admitting it."

"You could of shoved me away, Sweetheart." Her boyfriend scoffed.

"But I didn't." Sarah winked at him, before turning back to Yondu, "Plus, there is nothing like him in the galaxy."

Yondu smirked, seeing the happiness in his niece's eyes and couldn't help to tease her.

"I bet he makes you feel really nice, when you two are alone, huh?"

Just as he said this, Sarah's eyes widened and her face turned bright face, causing her to cover her face with her hands and Little Groot was asking her what was the matter.

Though that his fur was covering it, Rocket was just as flustered as he growled at Yondu, "You know..I think you should just shut up, blue asshole.

At this, Yondu fell silent, although his smirk remained plastered on his face as though Rocket had proved his point.

_**~So I started walking her way. She belonged to bad man, José~**_

Over the music playing throughout the ship, they could hear the shouts of the other crew members, signaling that they were all clearly awake and knew something was wrong. Sarah felt Groot tugging on her hair and he merely pointed behind her to show that Rocket was finally done installing Yondu's new fin and that it was clearly functional if the red glow of his fin was anything to go by.

_**~And I knew, yes I knew I should leave. When I heard her say, yeeeeaaaaaahhhh.~**_

Sarah smirked at the look of fear on the ravengers face's once they spotted that Yondu had his fin on. Rocket hopped down and tossed away the wrench he'd been using before Yondu finally let out a loud and sharp whistle. Immediately, the arrow that was being controlled by Yondu pierced through the two men, and they both fell over instantly with a hole in their chests. Finally, Rocket, Sarah and Little Groot moved together, walking beside Yondu as he let out continuous whistles from his mouth, signaling that his arrow was probably killing just about everyone on the ship.

_**~Come a little bit closer. You're my kind of man. So big and so strong.~**_

Rocket spotted a guy with his girlfriend's blasters and glared at him as he attempted to use them.

Before he could do anything, Sarah rushed quickly and dodged all of the shots as she made a quick dash, before flipping over and wrapping her legs around the man's neck and then leaned back to slam his head on the ground, killing him instantly.

Sarah stood up and dusted herself off, before benting down over his body, picking up her blasters and nodding in satisfaction to see that they were hardly damaged. Sarah joined up with Yondu, Groot, and Rocket again and continued to follow them.

_**~Come a little bit closer. I'm all alone. And the night is so long~**_

* * *

The next part of their escape plan went smoothly as the group made it into a surveillance room that had video feed of everything and everyone on the ship. Now that Yondu, had eyes everywhere, he'd have no problem tracking anyone down with his arrow.

Eventually, Rocket and Sarah decided to join in and blast through the walls because there were other crew members that were also trying to put a stop to us before everything escalated. Sarah smirked and laughed along with Rocket having fun with shooting down the scumbags and with Yondu, they were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

Sarah lifted Rocket onto her shoulder and she could feel his claws digging into her, when he planted his feet on her shoulders and they continued to shoot through the walls.

Their fun is immediately over, when they felt the entire ship shake uncontrollably and realize that Yondu had destroyed part of the ship. Rocket and Sarah stares at Yondu with wide eyes as the latter puts her boyfriend back on the ground.

"You maniac, you're gonna blow up the friggin' ship." Rocket realized.

"Not the whole ship. Come on." Yondu replied.

Yondu smirked at Rocket's surprised expression, before he gestured them to quickly follow and they found Kraglin setting everything up, detaching this part of the ship while everything they left behind was beginning to blow up and go in flames. It wasn't even five minutes, before Rocket was stirring up trouble with Yondu and Kraglin, setting the entire space-ship into hyper-drive and jumping through space until they got to planet Ego, before any of them could object.


	14. Emotions

So for the couple of minutes, Sarah and the others continued to jump through space in the ship, and ended up bouncing around the solar system. When she saw Groot and Rocket's face's and eyes bug out comically, she had to cover her mouth to prevent from snorting, but then she glanced over and noticed Yondu's mouth was enlarged and wide open, causing her to let a few snickers.

After what seemed like hours, the entire ship finally came to a stop and all five fell forward and panted from being out of breath.

"Ow..." Sarah groaned in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN' BOY?!" Yondu yelled at Rocket as he helped his niece up from the ground.

"I could tell by how you talked about him-This Ego is bad news. We're here to save Quill!" Rocket argued.

"For what?! For honor? For love?!"

"No! No! I don't care about those things! I want to save Quill so I can prove I'm better than him! I can hold this over him forever!" Rocket smirked after sending a apologetic glance to Sarah, who rolled her eyes.

Yondu let out a bitter laugh, making Rocket confused as all hell.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her uncle, why the hell he is laughing at Rocket?

"What are you laughing at me for?!" Rocket glared at him in anger and confusion.

"You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are." Yondu grew serious.

At this, Rocket began to grow defensive as he now glared at Yondu defiantly.

"You don't know anything about me, loser." Rocket growled.

"I know _everything_ about you. I know you play like you're the meanest in the heart, but actually you're the most **scared** of all." Yondu replied.

"Shut up!" Rocket yelled angrily.

"I know you steal batteries you don't need and you push away anyone, who's willing to put up with you, because just a little bit of love reminds you of how big and empty that hole inside you actually is." Yondu continued and then he points to Sarah, who took a step back. "Yet, you kept her near you, cause she is the one person that you're afraid to let go and never getting back, despite the fact that you feel like a monster and you don't even deserve her."

"I said shut up!" Rocket shouted.

At the look on Rocket's face, Sarah could feel her heart breaking, and it was almost like that confrontation back in Knowhere between him and Drax. She moved forward to comfort Rocket, but stopped when she saw her uncle give her a warning look.

"I know them scientists what made you never gave a rat's ass about you!" Yondu shouted.

"I'm serious, dude!" Rocket wavered.

"Just like my own damn parents who sold _me_, their own little baby to slavery! I know who you are boy, because you're **_me!_**" Yondu finally finished and Sarah couldn't take it anymore and shouted.

**"STOP IT!"**

Rocket fell silent as his eyes filled with unshed tears. For a minute or so, Sarah could see Rocket contemplating Yondu's words and letting it all settle in until finally he let out a small sigh.

"...What kind of a pair are we?" Rocket murmured softly.

"The kind that's about to fight a planet, I reckon." Yondu walked off.

"All right, okay, good that's... wait, fight a what?" Rocket's face scrunched up in confusion and concern.

At this, Sarah stormed over to Yondu to stop him from leaving as she demanded for answers.

"What the hell do you mean, Uncle?" She questioned as she stepped in front of him. "What do you know about Peter's father?"

Yondu sighed, before giving his niece a grim look.

"Quill's father is a celestial being, a _God_, he's literally a planet, girl." Yondu told her.

"Hold on...you knew about his father and what he is the entire time?!" She snapped as she backed away from him. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It don't matter anymore, girl!" Yondu yelled back, before he spoke his next sentence softly to try to calm Sarah down. "We are going to save Quill, before his father does something bad to him, okay?"

Sarah slowly lost her glare as guilt began to bubble in her stomach for yelling at her uncle.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes to dried her tears. "It's just...Peter told me that I am the little sister that he never got to have ..." She sniffed and looked back up at Yondu. "... and he is the brother that I wanted."

Suddenly, Yondu pulled Sarah into a tight hug, causing her to freeze up, before relaxing in his hold and hugged back as tight.

"We're here now, and we're gettin' him outta there." Yondu muttered.

"...I hope so." His niece barely whispered.

"Sweetheart..."

Breaking away from her uncle, Sarah turned around to her boyfriend, who was looking at her with teary eyes that made her heart clench as it hurts to see her tough furball like this. The young woman quickly made her way to her boyfriend, knelt down on her knees and hugged him to which Rocket hugged back and nuzzled into her neck.

"Is this why you were being an asshole to everyone..." Sarah trailed off as Rocket sniffled and nodded in her shoulder. "...and about the baby?" Another nod, the terran sighed as she pulled away from her boyfriend and wiped his tears away with her thumb to which he closed his eyes. "I would never leave you...not after all we've been through these years, even if you tried to push me away...I would never leave, Rocky."

"...couldn't even do that to you, if I even wanted to." Rocket muttered as he reached up and grasped Sarah's hand as he opened his eyes to stare into hers. "cause just thinking about doing that to you...of all people...I would not live with myself...if something were to happen to you, cause of me."

He then placed his forehead on Sarah's forehead, causing the latter to close her eyes and sigh in content, before opening her eyes to see that Rocket was giving her a most serious look.

"I love you...too flarking much to let you go."

Sarah smiled, softly back as her heart warmed at his words.

"I love you too, Rocky."

Rocket smirked, before capturing Sarah's lips with his own and sharing a passionate kiss to which they continued for a few more seconds, before breaking apart and looking at each other with loving gazes.

"Ahem!"

The couple snapped their heads towards a amused Yondu, who was smirking at them.

"So, can we go and rescue yer friends or are you going back to smooching each other's face off?"

Sarah giggled as she stood up and Rocket just had a grin on his face as Little Groot climbed up his shoulder.

"Let's go save that idiot and the others."


	15. Saving the Galaxy Again

"_**Rocket?!**_" Gamora answers her transmitter. "**_Sarah?!_**"

Rocket, Sarah, Baby Groot and Yondu were quickly, crawling down into a huge laser drill as Sarah responds to Gamora. The young terran could hear the distress in her friend's voice as she sat in her seat with Baby Groot on her shoulder as Yondu and Rocket moved quickly to get everything in the laser drill ready to go.

"Keep that transmitter nearby, so Rocket can find you. We're in an old piece of construction equipment that Yondu once used to slice open the Bank of A'askavaria." Sarah explained as her little twig buried himself in her hair.

"**_Ego's unhinged!_**" Gamora warned.

"We know. Get ready." Rocket frowned.

"Drop it, Kraglin!" Yondu ordered.

An ugly, bulbous and uneven craft falls from the Quadrant, and heads toward Planet Ego's surface quickly.

"I got a plan." Rocket said.

"What is it?" Yondu raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty simple." Rocket shrugged in response.

"You're winging it, aren't you?" Sarah sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Rocket winked at her, "You know me so well, sweetheart."

As they crashed through the palace walls, Sarah gasps as she saw a glowing tendril pierced through Peter's chest.

"PETER!"

"HEY THERE ASSHOLE!"

Sarah saw the look of surprise on his face and felt some satisfaction as the laser drill lands on Ego and practically squashes him.

Immediately, the glowing tendril disappears and Peter immediately falls to the floor while catching his breath. Yondu quickly hits some buttons on the dash to open the doors on the laser drill and Sarah was honestly surprised as hell to find Nebula with us but doesn't say anything about it.

"What are you doing? You could have killed us all crashing in here like that!" Drax shouted at Rocket.

"Uh, _'Thank you, Rocket'?_" Rocket glares at Drax.

"We had it under control." Drax insisted.

"We did not. That is only an extension of his true self. He will be back soon." Mantis spoke up.

Peter spots Nebula and gets extremely tense knowing that she's actually with us. I could sense the tension of Nebula being here with us, but I quickly give her a small and friendly wave as I put my anger towards her to the side for now.

"What's Smurfette doing here?" Peter questioned, causing Sarah to snort and cover her mouth to which Peter grinned at.

"Back rubs, dishes, killing gods, whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home." Nebula retorts.

"She tried to murder me!" Rocket growled.

"I saved you, you stupid fox." Nebula grumbled.

"He's not a fox." Gamora intervened.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"I'm not a raboon either!" Rocket rolled his eyes.

"I am Groot." The small Groot insisted.

"_Raccoon_, whatever!" Rocket huffed angrily

Sarah shook her head, before glancing out of the window, seeing what appeared to be glowing tentacle like strands burst through the floor and began wrapping around the drill.

"So... How do we kill this guy?" Sarah muttered nervously.

"There's the center to him- his brain, his soul, whatever it is, in some sort of shell- -" Peter explained.

"It's in the caverns below the surface." Mantis told them.

Peter climbs up the ladder and finally notices that it's Yondu, who brought the trio and saved themselves.

"YONDU?!" Peter yelled in shock.

"SURPRISE!" Sarah said with a nervous smile as she threw her hands up.

Nebula looks at Gamora with a grim look on her face.

"If he's got that fin back, I am so screwed." Nebula muttered lowly.

The tentacles wrap around the ship and yank the group back down, before they can fly upward for takeoff.

"Thrusters are out!" Yondu cursed.

Peter quickly gets to work on rewiring the mechanics.

"I guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise you would have delivered me to this maniac!" Peter glares at Yondu.

"You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?!" Yondu rolled his eyes.

"That's what you told me, you old doofus!" Peter yells defensively.

"Once I figured out what happened to them other kids, I wasn't gonna just hand you over." Yondu quickly explained.

"You said you were gonna eat me!" Peter looked at him in disbelief.

"That was being funny!" Yondu shrugged.

"Not to me!" Peter cried out.

"Jesus..." Sarah shook her head at them.

"You people have issues." Rocket muttered.

They all see Ego's skeletal growing in front of them through the windshield and Sarah holds onto her seat, while tightening her grip.

"OF COURSE I HAVE ISSUES! THAT'S MY FRICKING FATHER!" Peter screams. Peter glances down at the controls. "Thrusters are back up."

Peter takes control of the ship and thrusts the ship forward instead of upward. The ship through Ego and keep going through the sloping ground. Sarah holds onto the back of Rocket's seat for dear life as she try to not scream as the ship jolts around.

"We should be going up!" Yondu said.

"We can't. Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him." Peter spoke seriously. "Rocket!"

"Got it." Rocket replied.

Rocket immediately gets to work and blasts the lasers almost flawlessly, chipping away pieces and hunks of rock, which form an opening in the crack. The laser drill smashes into the opening which leads further down into the planet and closer to Ego's actual life source.

"So, we're saving the galaxy again?" Rocket asked.

"I guess." Peter responds.

"Awesome. We'll really be able to jack up our prices if we're two-time galaxy savers." Rocket smirks.

"I seriously can't believe that is where your mind goes." Peter sighed.

"It was just a random thought, man! I thought we were friends!" Rocket chuckled.

Sarah glance down at Rocket in surprise, before smiling at his sudden change in attitude. It wasn't a sarcastic little remark, he genuinely meant what he said and that made Sarah really happy as she pets her boyfriend's head.

"Of course I care about the planets, and the buildings, and all of the animals on the planets." Rocket continued.

"And the people." Peter pointed out.

"Meh." Rocket shrugged and Sarah had to laugh at that.

Behind them, Mantis giggles and continues to stare at Rocket adoringly.

"The crabby puppy is so cute he makes me want to die!" Mantis squealed.

"Your suicidal thoughts sadden me, but your wish will likely come true." Drax mumbled.

Finally, they made it to the core of the planet, which had a vastly enormous open space and the group gathered on the side of the ship as the door opens.

"Whoa." Gamora muttered.

Mantis turns, looking through the portholes on the other side.

"There! Thats Ego's core." Mantis shouts.

"That core's thick. Rocket, we're gonna need to use the big laser." Gamora informed Rocket.

Rocket nods in response and gets to work as flips several switches. Instantly, the small lasers on the sides move through the grooves of the drill and combine into one huge laser at the very center of the ship.

"We must hurry. It will not take Ego long to find us." Mantis said with a desperate look.

"Keep it still!" Rocket told Peter.

Peter lets out a deep breath as he steadies the craft as best he can while Rocket powers up this mega-laser to which was burning a hole into the protective sheath, causing it to melt and disintegrate.

Rocket powers up the mega-laser and holds tight to the controls.

"We drill into the center, we kill him." Peter told Yondu.

Peter holds the wheel tightly as Rocket continues to drill the laser into Ego's core. The group was practically on the edge of their seats as Peter and Rocket try to work as quickly as they can.

Yondu glances over to the comm, and taps it when he notices that it's been blinking.

"What is it, Kraglin?" Yondu asked.

"Hey, um...boss? Ya remember that Ayesha chick?" Kraglin spoke nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh...Uncle."

Yondu looks over to Sarah, who was looking out the window with horrified eyes and when he looked outside, his face mirrored his niece's, when he sees Ayesha's squadron swarming in and surrounding them.

"Aw, hell!" Yondu curses.

Peter quickly pulls away from the envoys as the Sovereign envoys open fire all at once. The vehicle shakes and abruptly loses power and Drax, Mantis, Gamora, and Sarah all fall from the hole onto the side, the entire chasm begins to tremble and shake uncontrollably as the walls start to mutate.

"He's coming." Mantis' voice shook.

"Didn't you say you could make him sleep?" Drax quickly suggested.

"When he wants! He's too powerful! I can't!" Mantis cried.

"You don't have to believe in yourself because _**I**_believe in you." Drax spoke seriously.

Then suddenly a lifeform appeared in front of them, it resembled Ego quite a lot as it screamed angrily. Sarah clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the end until I hear Mantis scream.

"**SLEEP!**" Mantis hollers.

Sarah opened her eyes and glance down at Mantis, who has her hands down a small crack in the ground where an extension of Ego glows beneath.

"I never thought she'd be able to do it. With as skinny and weak as she appears to be." Drax mumbled.

"Whoa..." Sarah muttered in surprise.

Mantis was trembling as her antenna glow strongly.

"I don't know how long I can hold him!" Mantis cried out.

Sarah rolled away from a few laser blasts, before jumping to her feet and pulling out her blasters.

"We need to buy Mantis, some time!" Sarah tells the others as she fired at some falling debris.

Sarah start shooting at the Sovereign fleet and spotted Rocket, Peter, and Baby Groot making their way closer to Ego's core beneath a crack on the surface of it. It's not long, before Peter flies back into the drill to help her Uncle and Nebula. However, things look grim as Ayesha's voice surrounds the area from a loudspeaker.

"**Guardians! Perhaps it will provide you solace that your deaths are not without purpose**. **They will serve as a warning to all of those tempted with betraying us; ****_don't screw with the Sovereign_****.**"

"GUYS!" Sarah cried out in horror.

Suddenly, the entire laser drill powers up and is shooting out lasers from every direction like a deadly sphere of doom. The entire fleet gets wiped out while the laser drill gets hit in the process and begins to catch fire. A loud piercing whistle echos through the chasm as the laser drill explodes.

"PETER!" Gamora shouts as Sarah calls out to her boyfriend. "ROCKET!"

They nearly sigh in relief as Peter is flying down on his aero-rig while Yondu is flying down as he holds onto his arrow and Rocket right behind them.

"What?" Yondu glances at Peter.

"You look like Mary Poppins." Peter pointed out.

"Is he cool?" Yondu asked.

"Yeah, he's cool." Peter gave Yondu a fond smile.

"I'm Mary Poppins, ya'll!" Yondu yelled smugly, causing Sarah to facepalmed in annoyance.

As all of the fragments of the Sovereign fleet fall from the air around them as Sarah notice that everyone is finally together. The moment of silence is ruined, when a chunk of debris hits Mantis.

"Mantis! Look out!" Drax yells after Mantis is hurt.

Before Sarah could move to check, her eyes widened in realization.

"Ego is free...crud."

"Mantis, that's highly inappropriate for a time like this- -" Drax started.

"How long before the bomb goes off?" Peter cuts off Drax.

"Wait... a bomb?!" Sarah shouted in shock.

"In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all, about six minutes." Rocket replied.

"Why the hell didn't you mention you guys had a bomb?!" Sarah glared at Rocket, who glared back.

"It was a last minute decision, Sarah! Don't worry about it!" Rocket snapped, before he was seized by the front of his jumpsuit by his angry girlfriend.

"IF WE MANAGE TO SURVIVE EGO, WE STILL NEED TO WORRY ABOUT A BOMB THAT WILL PROBABLY KILL US AND NOT TO MENTION THAT GROOT HAS THE BOMB WITH HIM!" Sarah hollered angrily as she shook her boyfriend. "SORRY IF I AM WORRIED AS FUCK!"

Rocket is stunned into silence at the look of fury on her expression and was honestly scared as hell, he made a mental note to not piss her off like this again to which everyone else agrees as Peter mutters a "Yikes" under his breath.

"Kraglin! Come in! We need the Quadrant for extraction in T-minus five minutes!" Yondu spoke into his comm, turning away from the amusing scene as Rocket backs away from his angry girlfriend as laughs nervously.

"_**Aye Cap'n!**_" Kraglin replied.

"Someone needs to be up top when Kraglin arrives. Drax, take Mantis." Peter ordered.

Drax nods. He picks up Mantis. Quill grabs the aero-rig off of himself and quickly slaps it onto Drax's back, which automatically wraps around his upper body.

"AH! MY NIPPLES!" Drax cried.

Drax flies upwards with Mantis in his arms just as the ground splits apart into giant cracks on the surface. Sarah doesn't react quickly as a crack formed underneath her to which she screams as she falls through the hole.

"SARAH!"

The young terran looked up to see Rocket flying down towards her with an aero-rig of his own attached to him, and immediately reaches down and literally sweeps his girl in the air. Sarah held onto him tightly as she feel his smaller arms wrap around her waist and was honestly surprised that her can hold her like this.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"Holy fuck." Sarah stammered as she buries her head into her boyfriend's furry head.

Rocket lets out a small chuckle and flies upward.

Rocket and Sarah landed together on the surface again, and after seeing that Peter and Yondu are fighting off glowing tentacles that are bursting around them, Sarah grabs her my guns again and gave Rocket a pleading look.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I should be tellin' you that." Rocket rolled his eyes.

He then gives Sarah a kiss that made her moan and her toes curl as she returns the kiss. The kiss lasted a minute, before Rocket broke the kiss and whispers against Sarah's lips:

"Let's save the world again, sweetheart."

The couple gets back to the fighting, ignoring the fact that this cavern looked ready to collapse at any moment.


	16. Love you, Kiddo

"Come now, Peter. I know this isn't what you want. What kind of father would I be to let you make this choice?"

Rocket throws small balls at the tentacles, then formed a spherical shield around him as he presses a button, blowing up he tenacles and lands on the ground with a smile.

"Yeah."

Sarah, who just finished shooting at so many tendrils of light with her guns, shook her head with a fond smile at her boyfriend.

"Always a show off, Rocket."

To which Rocket sent her back a smirk as he casually shrugged in response, before the couple went back to the fighting.

"Soon. Peter, we will be all there is. So, stop pissing me off!"

Ego's skeleton begins to form of light as he slowing walks towards Peter and he slowly turns into his human form again.

Sarah moved to protect Peter from his father, but a shout stopped her, making her turn around and gasp as a tenacle has pinned her uncle to the ground and had broken his arrow.

"Uncle!"

She dashed towards Yondu, only for a tenacle to grab her by the legs, thus making her fall to the ground on her stomach and rocks began to cover her body as she struggled to get free.

"Sarah!"

The young woman looked up to her furball rushing to her aid with a look of panic, but she could only watch in horror as Rocket's feet was seized by rocks that slowly began to cover his body. Sarah saw look of fear and desperation on Rocket's face as he tried to reach for her to which only their fingertips nearly grazing one another.

"SARAH!" Rocket screamed, despair in his voice as Sarah was covered completely.

She thought that she was die, when she and the others fought Ronan, but she lived and only grew stronger from it.

She got to become like a sister to Peter and Gamora, who taught her how to fight and enjoy old music and dance to it.

A cooking buddy with Drax, despite him making terribles messes.

Becoming Little Groot's mother to which she would smother him with motherly love and spoil him with treats and gushed at his cuteness.

and

Rocket, her furball that she saved from dying and met on the same night that she was going to end it all, but he saved her from the pain and her tormentor, the furball that loved her as she loved him, the furball that she helps raise Little Groot...and the furball, who supposedly got her pregnant with a child...but now they will never know.

The boulders continued to move with a mind of their own, before they stretched over her body and began to crush her.

Sarah couldn't breathe as she was shrouded by darkness, she couldn't make anything out and it frightened her that she couldn't tell that she was alive or dead.

"Hey, Sweetheart!"

Her eyes shut tightly on the account of the sudden intake of brightness. However, Sarah rubbed her eyes, and blinked slowly, adjusting to the sudden light as she started realizing that she was still alive. She looked up to see that Rocket was looking down at her with worry.

"You alright?" Rocket asked.

Sarah nodded quickly, before tightly wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his soft and furry neck, causing Rocket to hug her back and plant gentle kisses on her head.

The couple froze as the entire structure around them shook violently, and after giving each other looks of fear, they quickly got up and picked up their weapons. Rocket quickly powered up the aero-rig on his back and flew over to Groot's position and shouted into the tunnel where Ego's core was.

"Groot! Groot, if you can can hear me, **_hurry up_**\- -I'm not sure how long Quill can keep him distracted!" Rocket warned his friend.

Sarah found her uncle standing alone, a smile on his face as he watched the fight Peter and his father. She ran over while dodging many falling debris

"Where's Peter?!" She asked Yondu, grabbing his arm.

"Fighting his father." Yondu replied with a shrug.

Peter continues to battle his father Ego, and brings his arm, now filled with light, away from the wall, so that he causes a shock-wave of light and rock around the interior of the hollow, flying straight towards Ego and knocking him aside roughly. Yondu shields his niece as dirt is strewn in the wake of their battle.

"Talk about a family feud." Sarah said as she moved away from her uncle as he let her go and watched the fight.

"Yondu! Sarah! We're about to blow!" Rocket warned them as he lands next to them with Little Groot on his shoulder.

"Get to the ship." Yondu ordered Rocket, before looking at his niece. "Both of you!"

"Not without you and Peter!" Sarah argued.

"You gotta take care of the twig and the rat." Yondu said.

Rocket catches on, his ears flattening against his head in sadness as he realizes what Yondu's about to do.

"Not without you." Rocket muttered.

Yondu gazes into Rocket's eyes, an entirely new look of seriousness in his expression that Rocket had never seen before in his time of knowing him.

"I ain't done nothing right my whole damn life, rat. You need to give me this." Yondu pleaded. "You take care of her, you hear?"

Rocket, hesitantly, nods at Yondu's request.

"U-Uncle..."

Yondu turns towards his niece and his heart shattered as he saw her that began to shed tears as she shook her head.

"No...I won't let you do this."

Yondu shook his head, looking at the ground, before back up at his niece, who glared at him through misty eyes that were threatening to spill over.

"Sarah..."

The young woman marched up to her uncle and to pound on his chest to which Yondu made no move to defend himself.

"You flarking idiot!" Sarah shouted as she continued to hit her uncle. "I find out that you're my uncle and now you decided to stay here?!" As she yelled at him, Yondu noticed that each strike that she struck him with, grew weaker and that soon to slow hits to stopped. Sarah lifted her head up, revealing a heartbroken expression with rivers of tears flow down her face. "I don't w-want to l-lose you-u..."

Yondu pulled his niece into a bone-crushing hug to which Sarah quickly returned as she sobbed into his chest and Rocket wiped away his own tears as Little Groot whimpered and teared up on his shoulder, he wanted to say something...anything, but he felt that he shouldn't interude on this moment between Sarah and Yondu.

Sarah sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she looked back up at her uncle, who surprised her by taking off his ravagers jacket and wrapping it around Sarah's shoulders to which she reached up and held it with her hand, before looking up at Yondu.

To which sent the same image of his niece wearing his coat and big smile flashed in his head, to which he tried prevent himself from losing it.

He then reached over to grab the back of Sarah's head and brought his forehead to hers, making his niece's eyes widen at the move and the tears that Yondu seemed to be holding back to which the young woman's eyes tear up more.

"You'll never lose me..." He whispered, before pointing at her chest. "...I'll be right here in yer heart...that is what yer mother..always told me." He then pulled his forehead away and placed a small kiss on Sarah's forehead, before pulling back and backing away from his niece. "Now move!"

Sarah sniffed, before nodding as Rocket grabs some things from his bag, before handing them over to Yondu. Yondu takes them without question, and nods at Rocket.

"A space suit and one aero-rig, I only have two of each." Rocket told him, pulling out a spare set to Sarah, who pulled on Yondu's jacket on her properly and took the items from Rocket. "One's meant for her."

Rocket and Sarah starts to fly away, but pauses and before they can say anything, Little Groot had spoken up instead.

"I am Groot." Groot told Yondu.

"What's that?" Yondu asked.

"He says welcome to the _frickin' Guardians of the Galaxy_... only he didn't use _'frickin'_." Rocket answered.

"Bye, twig." Yondu smirked.

Little Groot waves his final goodbye as Rocket finally flies up towards the surface, but Sarah stays and looks at her uncle, who looked back with sorrowful eyes and whispered:

"Go..."

Sarah sniffed, before flying towards Rocket, who waited for her to joined him and when she made it, they both flew up to the ship.

"We're gonna need to have a discussion about your language." Rocket muttered to Little Groot.

* * *

Back on the ship, Gamora was tending to Mantis, who was still unconscious as Nebula sits nearby.

She looks up to see that Rocket has returned with Sarah and Little Groot, but couldn't notice that Peter was not with them.

"Where's Peter?" Gamora speaks, concernedly and it grew as Rocket doesn't talk and Sarah just looks away." Rocket, Sarah, Where is?" Her eyes widened in horror, when the teary eyes of Sarah met her gaze. "Guys. GUYS, LOOK AT ME! WHERE IS PETER?!"

Rocket looks down, unsure how to respond. "Mmm..." as Sarah justs holds onto herself tightly as Little Groot points in the direction that they came from. Gamora quicks grabs her blaster as she goes into panic mode.

"No. I'm not leaving without him."

But before she could take another step, Rocket stuns her with his gun to which Gamora drops to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I can only afford to lose one friend today." Rocket spoke while tearing up. "Kraglin, go!"

It is then he looks to his sides to see that Sarah was not next to him, which sent him into a state of panic as his eyes widened in horror, before whipping his head around the ship doors, thinking that Sarah went back to get Yondu and Quill, only to calm down somewhat as he spotted his girl staring at the planet.

Sarah was originally going to try to go back to save her uncle and Peter, but just as she reached the doors, something seems to have stopped her from jumping off the ship and she was just standing looking down at the battle below.

Ignoring Drax's questioning on the intercom, Rocket rushed over to his girlfriend, intending to scold and yell at her for trying to get herself killed, but he just as he made it to her side and opened his mouth to yell out her, he was cut off...

"I know what you're say, Rocket." Sarah said, not looking away from the fight as the bay doors were closing. "I want to go back...to save my uncle and Peter, but...I can't do it...not in my condition."

It was then Rocket noticed that she had a hand on her belly, it then clicked in his head that Sarah had to stay in order to protect their child, if she really was pregnant.

"I can't risk it, if I'm pregnant...no matter how much it hurts, Rocky."

Rocket's ears fell against his head as he watched his girlfriend fall to her knees and holds her herself tight as she struggles to keep her tears at bay, it really hurts him to see her like this.

It was then that the bay doors closed shut and the ship flew off and away from the planet Ego, that Sarah couldn't hold it in and began to cry her heart out as she heard the destruction of the planet and suffering from the loss of her Uncle Yondu and Peter...her brother.

Sarah felt a hand gently touch on her shoulder, and saw that Rocket moved into her field of vision, looking at her with sorrowful yet tearful eyes.

"Sarah...I-I'm sorry..." Rocket barely uttered. "...so very sorry, sweetheart."

The terran wrapped her arms around Rocket and buried her face into his furry neck and broke down as Rocket embraced her and placed his head in her shoulder

It didn't take long to notice that Rocket started shaking against her and Sarah felt her shoulder getting wet to which hugged her boyfriend tighter.

"Someone's out there! They have an aero-rig on 'em!" Kraglin shouted over the intercom.

The couple broke away from each other at Kraglin's sudden shouting, but quickly moved to do as he asked. In the distance, Sarah saw two figures and quickly Kraglin flew out there to grab Peter and Yondu. Rocket and Sarah helped everyone back inside and shut the hangar doors. Sarah hugged Peter really tight to which her fellow terran return it with a bone-crushing version of his own, she was really glad that he had one of Rocket's gadgets that helped him breath in space.

Sudden it hit her, if Peter had the aero-rig and breathing mask...then that would mean.

Breaking away from Peter, Sarah dropped down to her knees, next to Yondu and stared in disbelief.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and then she reached out with a shaky hand towards her uncle and touched him...only to gasp in horror as she found him, very cold to the touch. She slowly looked towards Peter with wide eyes, filled with horror and disbelief to which her fellow terran looked at her, shaking his head as rivers of tears fell down his cheeks.

Sarah looked back at her unmoving uncle and gripped his cold lifeless hand and could only start crying again as Peter joined her on the ground and hugged her to his chest with her, not letting go of her uncle's cold hand.

"N-Nooo..."


	17. Never forget about You

**Sorry for the long wait, been busy for weeks and now that I am free...here is the next chaper.**

* * *

She could barely stop herself from crying as she stared down at the body of her deceased uncle, unable to believe that he was really gone.

Sarah had hoped that Yondu would of made it back safely with Peter, so she could talk to him more about her mother, all that they had done together years ago when she was little, maybe join her team and create some new memories...but sadly, her hope was ultimately crushed.

Rocket lit the candles while Peter and Gamora put some of Yondu's treasures next to him on the table. They finished by covering his eyes with a piece of cloth.

Various colored cloths are laid in strips over his body and face, some lilies were beneath him and even red-fired pyres. Everyone joined Sarah and gathered at the table that holds Yondu's body, Rocket gently takes his girlfriend's hand and squeezes it tight as Peter stood at the head of the table and he struggles to speak up to say some final words about Yondu.

"The other day I told Gamora how I used to pretend my dad was David Hasselhoff." Peter started.

Rocket and Drax exchange a look of confusion, but say nothing as Peter continues.

"He's a singer and actor from earth... a really famous guy." Peter clarified.

Drax nods in understanding and surprisingly says nothing.

"And, you know, today it struck me. Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he _did_ have a flying arrow. And he didn't have the voice of an angel, but he _did_ have the whistle of one. And both David Hasselhoff and Yondu went on kickass adventures, and hooked up with hot women, and fought robots." Peter smiled faintly. "So, the thing is, David Hasselhoff kinda **did** end up being my Dad after all, only he was _Yondu_. I had a pretty cool Dad." Peter's voice faltered, before clearing his throat as he looked at Sarah with a faint smile, causing her to return the smile. "It was also cause of him...that I have a cousin, who is actually like a sister to me."

He struggled to keep his tears at bay, but continued on anyway.

"And what I'm trying to say here is, that thing you're searching for your whole life, sometimes it's right there by your side all along and you don't even know it."

Groot looks up at Rocket and Sarah with a saddened and almost confused expression as they stared down at Yondu's body.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Yeah. That's the friend I was talking about." Rocket muttered sadly.

"I am Groot." He sighed sadly.

"He did call you 'twig.'" Rocket replied.

Then, everyone began to lift Yondu on the plank, and slide him onto a bulbous and rustic looking crematory within the room. As his body slides along the colorful and vibrant cosmic energy and begins to become enveloped by the sparkling colors, Sarah closed the door on the crematory as everyone watches with sadness and respect.

Sarah couldn't handle it after a few minutes, so she walked away and hugged herself, wanting to be alone and she could feel Rocket's gaze on her as she left the room.

She made her way over to the flight deck and sat in one of the chairs and watched Yondu's ashes scatter in space. Sarah would have found the lights beautiful, if not for it being her uncles ashes floating around in front of her and she could only bury herself in Yondu's coat.

"Sarah..."

The young woman looked up see that it was Kraglin.

"Yeah?" She barely uttered.

She glance down and saw that the ravanger was holding something underneath his arm to which he handed it carefully to her.

The item appeared to a thin, red leather book to which felt kind of heavy, in Sarah's hands, despite it's thin appearance. Sarah ran her hand over the cover of the book, noticing the tears on it and has to guess that the book was a couple years old.

The young woman slowly opened the book and once she saw the first page, her eyes widened in shock and looked up at Kraglin, who looked at her with a soft grin.

"Cap'n would of wanted you to have it, so you can remember all the time with your mother..." He says as Sarah looked back down at the front page of the book. "...and with the ravangers."

The front page has a picture of a young Sarah sitting on the ground, barefoot and wearing Yondu's jacket wearing a big grin as was her uncle, who had a arm over her shoulder and her mother was sitting on the other side of Sarah, wearing a grey tanktop with black pants and was barefoot like Sarah and behind them was a beautiful house with a field of flowers nearby.

The young terran also noticed that they wore necklaces around their necks like Sarah's own necklace.

Sarah's was blue, Yondu's was yellow and her mother's was red.

Lightly tracing the picture with her finger, Sarah smiled as she has now something to remember her mother and what she looks like.

Sarah looked up at Kraglin with a smile, "Thanks Kraglin."

Kraglin grinned and nodded, but just as he was about to walk away, Sarah stopped him.

"Hey..."

Kraglin looked back at the young terran.

"Yeah?"

Sarah's smile turned sheepish as she laughed.

"Could you help me with something?"

* * *

"They came." Rocket muttered, surprised.

The others covered the window at the front of the ship, watching as alot of ships appear.

Drax asked, quietly. "What is it?"

"I sent word to Yondu's old Ravager buddies and told them what he did."

Just as Gamora enters, Peter smiles warmly at the scene before him.

"It's a Ravager's funeral." Peter realizes.

"He didn't chase 'em away." Rocket muttered.

"No." Peter replies.

"Even though he yelled at 'em...and was always mean...and he stole batteries he didn't need." Rocket finished.

Peter looks down at Rocket in surprise and speaks up once more.

"Of course not." Peter said.

It was then Rocket noticed that Sarah was still gone and it seems Peter did too.

"Where's Sarah?" Peter asked, worried. "She shouldn't be missing this."

Just as Rocket was about to speak, he was cut off...

"She is in the medical wing."

The terran and furball turned around to see Kraglin entering the room, slightly red.

Rocket's eyes widened at the ravangers response and rushed up to him.

"Is she okay?" He asked asked worried about his girlfriend.

Kraglin nodded, "Yeah, she is." He then grinned. "She needs to talk to you."

Rocket narrowed his eyes at the ravanger, before nodding.

"Alright..."

* * *

Following Kraglin's directions, Rocket was able to find the medical wing of the ship and when he entered the room, he noticed that everything actually looks clean and not like the rest of the ship.

It was then he noticed Sarah was sitting on a large cushion seat by a huge window that was showing the fireworks of Yondu's funeral with a book in her lap and Rocket notices that his girl was sniffing and the redness of her eyes, coming to the conclusion that she was crying again, not that he blamed her.

"Sarah..."

The young terran looked over to the door and lightly smiled, when she sees Rocket standing there, looking worried at her.

"Rocky."

Her furball walked over and climbed onto the cushion, before onto Sarah's lap after the terran moved the book to the side, and then Sarah wrapped her arms around Rocket and nuzzled her face into the soft fur of his head.

"Kraglin said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah..."

The silence seemed to drag on for awhile and the more time passed, the more Rocket grew more worried about what Sarah had to say and just as he opened his mouth to speak...

"I'm not pregnant."

Rocket's eyes widened in shock as he hears this and then he broke out of Sarah's arms, before whipping around on her.

"What...?"

Sarah smiles sadly at Rocket, whose eyes were full of disbelief and sadness and she gently reached over and combed her hand through the fur of his cheek.

"I asked Kraglin to help me, poor man almost fell over after the test."Sarah said, before giggling a bit and the she lost her smile. "after I saw the results...I was glad that I wasn't pregnant and yet..." She sniffed as she quickly rubbed her eyes with her hand after taking it back from Rocket's cheek. "..I was heartbroken, cause when you told me that we can have a baby...I was so happy and now..."

Fresh tears began gathering in her eyes and Sarah didn't bother wiping them away and just letting them fall down her cheeks

"The test could of been wrong..." Rocket barely mumbles as he reaches over and gently wipes away his girl's tears.

Sarah let a shuddering sigh as she reached up and held Rocket's hand.

"I took the test...three times, Rocky."

Rocket closed his eyes and sighed, despite him saying that they could have a kid, he felt that he didn't deserve to have a kid and after he got everything out in the open with help from Yondu, he was actually hoping to have a kid with his girl, but now...

"Although..." Rocket opened his eyes to see that Sarah was smiling, gently at him. "...maybe we can try again...properly this time."

Rocket stared at her in shock, before shaking his head and grinned, before leaning up and giving Sarah a small kiss.

"That sounds good." He then gave her a smoldering look that made the young terran woman's whole face red and gulped. "I can also use that as a oppertunity to get back at you for the state that you left me in hours ago."

Sarah laughed as she slowly starts to lose her blush, before bringing Rocket back into her arms and held him, she felt him running his paw through her hair as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"So, what's this?" He asked as he pulled away from Sarah and reached over to pick up the red book on Sarah's side and examined it with curious eyes and when he opened to the first page to which he stared at it for a few moments, and then his jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock and awe, before looking at Sarah and then back down at the picture. "No flarking way...that's you!" He turns the book around and points at the picture.

Sarah laughed and nodded, "Yeah...and that" She said, pointing at the woman, beside her and Rocket turns the book towards him and looks at the picture. "...is my mother."

"Damn." Rocket smirked at the resemblance between the two, now he knows who Sarah got her looks from. "She is really beautiful, but..." She then glanced at Sarah with flirting grin. "You beat her in that catagory though."

Sarah giggled as Rocket closed the book and set it down, before snuggling back into his girlfriend's hold and watches the fireworks that were still firing in honor for Yondu as Sarah placed her head on top of Rocket.

The young terran closed her eyes as she heard a whistle in her head, followed by her Uncle's laughter and Sarah smiled as she opened her eyes, staring at the fireworks.

_'I will never forget you...Uncle.'_


	18. Epilogue

A few years later -

Sarah opened the door to Groot's room and took a step back at the smell, "Groot! I thought I told you yo clean up your room!"

Plant and moss were everywhere as a teenage Groot was sitting at a desk playing a hand held game that his mother bought him.

"I am Groot." Groot stated in a teenage attitude type way.

Sarah looked taken aback, "I am not boring. You're boring. You know what's boring, sitting there, playing that mind-numbing game. What's boring is me tripping over you're vines every day! I'm not boring!"

"I am Groot." Again in a teenage attitude.

"Groot..." Sarah said, frustrated as she rubbed her forehead, trying to prevent a headache.

Ever since he became a teenager, he completely change from the sweetheart that she used to carry around on her shoulder and spoil him with treats, though there are time where he will act like when he was a baby.

She then looked over to the bed in the corner and sees a big lump underneath the sheets.

Smirking, Sarah tiptoed over to the bed with red sheets and watched as the lump shook and the terran bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she reached the bed and stood there for a few moments, before grabbing the sheets and pulled away, revealing the giggling suspect and Sarah giggled along.

"Kira, what are you doing?"

It has been one year after the battle with Ego that Sarah ended up pregnant for real and everyone was excited, even Rocket, who fainted at the news and eight months later, Kira was born to the galaxy.

Kira looked just like Rocket, but while she has his eye color, her fur is the same color as Sarah's hair and she also inherited both of her parents personalities, she was sometimes sweet like her mother and sometimes she is mischievous like her father, and don't get them started on what the couple went through, when Kira first came into the world...it was a nightmare for the couple and their family.

Kira looked up from her holo-pad that Peter had given her, since he had gotten a new one last week.

"Just watching a video."

"Really?" Sarah said, interested in what has her daughter's attention and holds her hand out. "Can I see?"

Kira nodded her head, before grabbing the holo-pad with both hands, before standing up on the bed and holds it out to her mother, who took it gently from her and when Sarah looked at the pad, her eyes widened in horror and started to shake as the video continues playing, before she turned off the holo-pad and that did not stop her from shaking.

Kira looked worried at her mother, before exchanging a look with her brother, who was standing next to the bed and was looking at his mother with worry.

Sarah took a deep breath, before she slowly let it out and scowled, Groot gulped, knowing that was never a good sign and when his mother turned towards him with a really bright smile, it caused him to flinch.

"Groot, be a sweetheart and watch your sister." Kira blinked as Groot picked her and held her as he backed away from Sarah, who started walking towards the door. "I am going to have a...talk with your uncle."

As soon Sarah was out of the room and shut the door behind her, Kira looked up at her big brother with curious eyes as he sat with her on the bed.

"Is Uncle Peter in trouble?"

Groot grinned down at his sister and gently rubbed the top of her head.

"I am Groot~"

* * *

"PETER JASON QUILL!"

The terran choked on his drink to which he started coughing and bang his chest a few times, before clearing his throat and placed his drink down on the table as he turns around to see that Sarah was marching towards him with a look of anger that made him scramble out of his seat as the others just stayed silent and watch the display in front of them.

"Whatever it was that pissed you off," He said as holding up his hands as he back away from Sarah, who continued advancing on him, until she was in front of him. "I swear..I did not do anything!"

"Like hell you did!" She shouted, waving the holopad in his face with the screen facing him to which he saw a video playing and as it played, his eyes widened in horror and muttered 'oh shit'. "That's right, you flarking idiot!"

"Sweetheart, calm down."

Sarah looked over to the table and saw Rocket standing up in his seat with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I'm sure whatever Quill had on that, before giving it up is not that bad."

Gamora nodded, along with Drax and Mantis just blinked as she took a sip of her drink.

Sarah let out a low chuckle, before glaring over at her husband and placed her hands on the table as she leaned towards him.

"Oh...I got a pretty good reason to be furious about this, babe."

Rocket raised a eyebrow, "And what would that be that, hun?"

Sarah handed him the holopad and watched as Rocket played the video and his face slowly went from confusion to disgust, before snapping his head towards Peter, laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why the hell do you have this on Kira's holopad?!" He shouted, glaring at the terran as he made his way on the table until he stood next to his equally furious wife and tossing the holopad at Peter, who moved out of the way "Why in the hell is there a video of a naked woman on my kid's holopad, Quill?!"

Gamora and Drax's eyes widened in shock, before glaring at the male terran in repulsion as Mantis covered her mouth with her hand.

"I-I may of...forgotten about cleaning some stuff off of it." Peter chuckled, nervously under the gazes of the two furious parents. "...before giving it to Kira."

"Mantis..." The woman looked over at Sarah, who has not moved her gaze from a nervous Peter. "...can you go keep a eye on Groot and Kira for us?"

Mantis nodded quickly, before hopping out of her seat and left the room.

Peter gulped as he slowly backed away from Sarah and Rocket, who hopped down from the table and walked towards him as the latter snarled at him.

"Is it alright to say that I am sorry?"

**"Hell no!"**

* * *

Kira looked from Groot's lap and the game in her brother's hands as she heard what sounded like her uncle Peter screaming in pain, she looked at Mantis, who was figdeting on the bed as the screaming continued.

"Is uncle Peter okay?"

Mantis laughed, nervously as Groot snickered under his breath.

"I'm sure that he is fine."

Groot shook his head as he knew that his parents are kicking his uncle's ass right now.

"I am Groot."


	19. Theme Song

Always Know Where You Are by BBMak

It's good to see the sun  
And feel this place  
This place I never thought would feel like home  
Now I'm forever far away, and I  
I always through I'd end up here alone

And somehow  
The world has changed  
And I've come home  
To give you back the things they took from you

And I feel you now  
I'm not alone  
I'll always know where you are  
And when I see myself  
I'll always know where you are  
Where you are

And I've found something  
That was always there  
Sometimes it's gotta hurt before you feel  
But now I'm strong

And I won't kneel  
Except to thank who's watching over me  
(except to thank who's watching over me)

And somehow  
I feel so strong  
And I've begun  
To be the one I never thought I'd be

And I feel you now  
I'm not alone  
I'll always know where you are  
And when I see myself  
I'll always know where you are  
Where you are

Now  
It's all so clear  
And I believe  
That everything's been opened up to me

And I feel you now  
I'm not alone  
I always know  
I'll always know where you are

And when I see myself  
I'll always know where you are  
And when I feel the sun  
I'll always know where you are

And when I see myself  
I'll always know where you are  
Where you are


	20. Cast

Cast:

Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Sarah Wright

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (Voice Only)

Vin Diesel as Baby and Teen Groot (Voice Only)

Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord

Zoe Saldana as Gamora

Dave Bautista as Drax

Michael Rooker as Yondu

Karen Gillan as Nebula

Pom Klementieff as Mantis

Kurt Russell as Ego

Scarlett Estevez as Kira

Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha

Chris Sullivan as Taserface

Sean Gunn as Kraglin


	21. Notice

**Hey everyone, XxWolfLord95xX here to let you know about a new story that I am thinking of making, before any other stories.**

**It is yet another Guardians of the Galaxy: My Reason for Living reboot.**

**Why am I making another one?**

**To be honest...I am not satisfied with how this series went and other stuff, like for one thing is that my Oc has the same name as a actual actress that I did not know about, until yesterday.**

**So, I am going to be thinking about how to make the next reboot, a new and permanent series, because I have been thinking about doing a crossover with another famous movie or game with my story as a sequel or a separate story.**

**Keep a eye out for the reboot or the future stories that I will maybe do or won't do in the future.**

**Here is a list:**

**1\. Final Fantasy X - Pairing: Canon x OC**

**2\. Sly Cooper Series - Pairing: Canon x Oc**

**3\. Persona Series - Canon x Oc**

**4\. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 2003 or 2007 - Canon x Oc**

**5\. Bleach - Canon x Oc**

**Note: Shout outs to those that can guess the pairings that I have planned for the stories.**

**\- XxWolfLord95xX**


End file.
